


Assassin Hero!

by OwlyPersona125



Category: Assassination Classroom, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Assassin Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Gun Wielding Midoriya Izuku, I'm Bad At Tagging, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Midoriya Izuku is a Problem Child, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Other, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlyPersona125/pseuds/OwlyPersona125
Summary: Midoriya's an assassin. An assassin from Class 3e of course! He's gotten into UA and is in Class 1a! Now all that's left to do is to occasionally do some missions for Karasuma, text Nagisa, Karma, and Kayano in the 'Color Fam' group chat, and become a hero!AKA Midoriya blows everyone away while Bakugou wonders what the hell happen to him when he moved away and got into Kunugigiako Junior High.This work is not related to my other work, Assassins and Heroes: The Field Trip. I mean, it might when we get going, but still. It'll probably diverge so like yeah.I do not own Mha or Assassination ClassroomCross-posted on Wattpad
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Class 1-A, Akabane Karma & Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Class 3-E (Assassination Classroom) & Midoriya Izuku, Irina Jelavić/Karasuma Tadaomi, Kanzaki Yukiko/Sugino Tomohito, Karasuma Tadaomi & Midoriya Izuku, Kayano Kaede & Midoriya Izuku, Korosensei (Assassination Classroom) & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 158
Kudos: 1303
Collections: Assassination Classroom Stories, My Hero Academia Stories





	1. The First Day of Class 1a!

**Author's Note:**

> Assassins? Check!  
> Heroes? Check!  
> My favorite crossover? Check!  
> BAMF Midoriya? Check!  
> Class 1a chaos? Check, check, check!
> 
> Gonna put this here so I don't have to repeat this so:
> 
> \-------------------- = Timeskip
> 
> ************************ = POV change (Third person)
> 
> [...] = My notes/comments
> 
> Join my new discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/g2Tn7Nrp2U

"Oh no," Aizawa groaned, looking at one particular student's file. "This one is a problem child," he noted. Aizawa was going to need more coffee.

************************************

Midoriya stood at the entrance of his dream school, UA high. He smiled as he walked through the front gates. It took a while for him to walk to the front and when he got there, 5 minutes had already passed. Midoriya looked at the tall door and sweatdropped. This was nothing like Class 3e. Back then, they were the lowest of the low. 

Literal dirt.

And now? He was in the best hero school in the country and was standing in front of Class 1a. As a student. His first steps to being a hero. He could hear Koro-sensei's cheering in his ear. Midoriya bit on his lip and mentally shook the illusion away. He had to stay focused. Besides, Koro-sensei's death had affected them all, especially Nagisa. Although both Midoriya and Nagisa was the one who plunged the knife through Koro-sensei's heart in the end, Nagisa was the one who did most of the stab. Midoriya was just his reassurance. 

Letting out his deep breath, Midoriya put on a determined look. He would be able to text everyone in the group chat at lunch. All of Class 3e. It was too bad that Kayano had to go back into acting and that Nagisa and Karma wanted to go to Ouran. He smirked. Nagisa's cousin, Haruhi, cross-dressed as a boy to pay her debt and that smiling black prince basically blackmailed Nagisa and Karma into the host club. Midoriya had no idea how. It was rich people stuff.

Entering the classroom, he stiffened. Kacchan and that stiff blue haired boy were going at each other. Midoriya didn't want to pay attention to either of them. He wanted to get a quick message into the 'Color Fam' group chat before class started.

Sitting in his seat, he pulled out his phone and quickly texted in the group chat.

'Color Fam'

Midoriya: I'm in class! \\(>w<)/

Kayano: Good luck! I'm going to have a movie shoot in Musutafu! I've already mailed you guys some backstage passes!

Midoriya smiled. He had just gotten them yesterday. In fact, he had TWENTY-EIGHT. He asked Kayano earlier why he got so many. Her answer? To invite his friends. She also said that it was because no one else could for some odd reason. Class 3e was scattered all throughout Japan. Midoriya was the only one close enough to make it. Like it was some sort of fanfiction. [*Fixing fourth wall with FLEX tape]

Nagisa: Ah, the host club wanted to go but we know how that would go. Besides, we have some sort of ball event.

Karma: Maybe we can get Nagisa in a dress. The host club said that for one of their plans they got Haruhi in a dress. We have to do both of the cousins.

Nagisa: Karma no.

Karma: Karma YES.

Midoriya had to cover his mouth so that a snicker wouldn't come out. He looked up and put away his phone. Because there was some sort of yellow thing by the door but no one else seemed to notice. He got up and went next to it. The yellow thing turned over to reveal - a face?

Surprised, Midoriya jumped back with a short yelp. The room went quiet and looked at Midoriya which made them look at the caterpiller. It was quiet for a moment before Kacchan said, "What the fuck is that."

The yellow thing stood up and unzipped(?) the zipper to reveal a person like a banana. "Only Midoriya noticed me and you all only realized I was here when Midoriya yelled. Work on noticing your surroundings. I'm your teacher, Aizawa. Now put these on," he summoned gym uniforms like it was magic, "and meet me outside for an Apprehension Test.

The entire class: "WHAT?!?"

\--------------------------------------

Midoriya was the first to get outside. He was usually the first outside because he didn't like it when other people saw his scars. Only Class 3e saw it and that was because Koro-sensei saw it and then some of the boys in his class and then somehow the girls knew and then they had a huge party. Midoriya was eternally thankful for that but he didn't think Class 1a would be like them. He wasn't suspicious of them but he didn't trust them. Midoriya simply did not know them long enough for that.

By the time everyone got outside, Midoriya's eyes were closed and he was practically sleeping. When he heard the last person's footsteps, he opened his eyes. 

Aizawa-sensei probably wasn't pleased by the look on his face. Some would ask how Midoriya could tell. Midoriya would answer, 'Karasuma-sensei'. [Because that guy is an ice cube. Seriously]

"It took you ten minutes to get ready. You won't have that time when you get into hero work," he criticized and Midoriya mentally shook his head. Aizawa-sensei was Karasuma-sensei to the dot.

"Now, we're doing eight tests. You can use your quirk. Bakugou," Aizawa said and Bakugou responded, "Yeah?"

"How far could you throw a baseball in middle school?"

"67 meters." Midoriya rolled his eyes. You could practically HEAR the smirk in his voice. He must not have been the only one because some of his classmates' mouths' corners twitched.

"Throw this," Aizawa said and Bakugou walked up to the ring.

"DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bakugou yelled as he created an explosion, sending the baseball flying. Midoriya flinched, trying to control his urges of grabbing his knife underneath his pants, on the side of his leg and pressing it on Bakugou's neck. That would surely expel him. Aizawa checked his phone and showed it to the class.

"705.2 meters."

The class started to talk amongst themselves when someone said something along the lines "this will be fun!" Midoriya rolled his eyes.

"Fun?" the class turned back to Aizawa-sensei. "Fun? The person in last place will be expelled."

"But sensei!" a girl (Uraraka, his mind supplied) said. "That isn't fair!"

"Li-"

"Life isn't fair," Midoriya interrupted and everyone looked at him. Including Aizawa-sensei. "Villains don't care if what they do is fair. Natural disasters happen all the time. People are being killed everyday, whether by accident or on purpose. People are being openly assaulted and stores are robbed and you can't just stand up and say that's not fair. Because life ISTN'T fair. If you're not ready for that, then you should rethink your choices on whether you want to be a hero or not."

The class was silent as Midoriya made his mini speech and Aizawa nodded in approval. This kid was going places. "Midoriya's right. Now, line up so we can start."

\-------------------------------

The test ended and Midoriya wasn't feeling as great as when he started. Everyone did exceptional at at least one test. Even the purple pervert did great at the side-to-side jump. He listened as Aizawa-sensei read out the results.

"First goes to Yaoyorozu, second to Todoroki, third to Bakugou, fourth to Iida, fifth to Tokoyami, sixth to Shouji, seventh to Ojirou, eighth to Kirishima, ninth to Ashido, tenth to Uraraka, eleventh to Koda, twelth to Sato, thirteenth to Asui," Asui murmured, "call me Tsu please" "fourteenth to Aoyama, fifteenth to Sero, sixteenth to Kaminari, seventeenth to Jirou, eighteenth to Hagakure, nineteenth to Midoriya, and twentieth is Mineta." The purple person burst into tears while crying something that involved 'Yaoyorozu's boobs'.

"That was a logical ruse."

The class went silent as a whole for the third time that day before yelling, "WHAT?!?" 

Yaoyorozu just said, "It was pretty obvious. I thought everyone knew that."

"So he wasn't going to expel any of us?" Kaminari asked.

"No, he was going to. I'm actually quite surprised that he didn't."

Midoriya was in the spotlight again. "What do you mean?" Uraraka said and Midoriya responded, "Eraserhead - I mean, Aizawa-sensei" Aizawa lifted an eyebrow at his hero name. How'd the kid know? "is responsible for over 90% of all expulsions. Last year, he expelled his entire class. The senpais refer it as 'The Great Purge'."

Everyone shivered at the name and Aizawa asked, "How did you know that?"

Midoriya was not going to answer completely honestly. He had to keep Ritsu a secret. "First of all, you have to be a hero to teach at UA. Second, you have a capture scarf and a pair of gogglestoconcealwhichquirkyou'regoingtoerasesothatmakesthevillainsverycautiousbuteventhatitmakesthemmessup,whichyouusetoyouradvan - I'm mumbling aren't I?" he said as he looked up and saw everyone with either a shocked, annoyed, or downright terrified expression.

"But how did you know the expulsions?" Aizawa pressed.

Midoriya blinked. "It's on the website. If you click on your icon on the website, it says very clearly that you expel anyone you don't deem fit of a hero. Do a bit of looking around on the website and you can calculate how many people you expelled," he said, like he was discussing the weather.

By now, everyone was slightly cautious of Midoriya. His information was way too large (that was because of Ritsu) and if he could do calculations that fast, he must be a mathematical whiz (he was but he was too lazy so he also used Ritsu). Some of them, including Kaminari and Sero, backed up a step.

Aizawa nodded. "Alright, everyone go back inside for English."

\--------------------------------

English went by rather quickly, at least, for Midoriya. Present Mic was just reviewing over some basic grammar rules, something they had learned from Bitch-sensei. Midoriya wondered how she would react if they still called her 'Bitch-sensei'. 

"Midoriya?" 

"Hai, sensei?" Midoriya asked. Present Mic pointed at the board, which had the sentence, 'It is a sunny day today'. "Can you read this for us, little listener?"

Midoriya nodded. "It was a sunny day today," he read aloud in English and Present Mic looked impressed. 

"Very good! You can barely hear the accent! You must have had a great English teacher, Midoriya."

Midoriya thought about Bitch-sensei teaching them how to flirt, (You are incredible in bed) and nodded. "Yeah, even if she taught a little weirdly, it got the job done." Pleased, Present Mic continued on with his lesson. Midoriya was trying to not to burst out in laughter. Bitch-sensei? A good teacher? Yeah, she was good at telling them what to do and was able to teach them English but as an actual teacher? Midoriya snickered in his head.

\--------------------------------

Ectoplasm was teaching math and have given them a worksheet of problems to follow along. Midoriya just did them and didn't pay attention.

\--------------------------------

Midnight was teaching them art and Midoriya was once again reminded of the blonde teacher. Except that Bitch-sensei was a bit more subtler. She didn't say that she was 'turned on' whenever they got a question right. They just got kissed. Midoriya was fairly certain that Bitch-sensei had kissed everyone in class, including the girls.

\--------------------------------

By the time school ended, Midoriya was bored to death. Koro-sensei was a better teacher than he thought. He packed up his things and got ready to leave. Midoriya was at the entrance when he heard, "Deku-kun!" He turned around to see Uraraka waving at him with Iida in tow. "Yes, Uraraka-san? You know my name isn't 'Deku', right?"

Uraraka reached Deku's side while apologizing. Midoriya forgave her. "So, what do you need?" he asked once she calmed down. 

"Wanna be friends?" Uraraka smiled.

Midoriya hesitated for a split second before he said, "Sure, Uraraka-chan." Uraraka smiled even more at the -chan part. "You too, Iida-kun," Midoriya added. Iida thanked him while chopping the air with his robotic arms. The three walked together until the train station, where Uraraka and Iida had to go. Midoriya waved them good bye and took out his phone when they left.

Oh shoot, he thought, I forgot to ask for their phone numbers. Midoriya shrugged. He guessed that he would have to get them tomorrow.

Looking at his phone, he went into the Class 3e group chat.

'Class 3e Chat'

Midoriya: I'm alive.

Nakamura: He's surprisingly alive!

Yada: ^

Karma: So, you didn't break your arm or something?

Midoriya: No I did not. Did you expect me to?

Karma: Weeelllll...

Nagisa: He means yes.

Karma: Nagisa!

Terasaka: Serves you right Karma

Karma: Shut up Teri

Terasaka: What the hell is that name.

The two bantered back and forth while the others put in a comment or two occasionally. Looking up, Midoriya saw his apartment building so he put away his phone and walked a little quicker towards home.


	2. Heroes vs Villains Battle Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the 2v2 battles with the bomb! The pairings are the same as in the anime/manga. Just the events are different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know bees don't have lungs? I'm freaking out. Helps.

Second day at UA was basically the same as the first day. Midoriya honestly wondered how much extra material Koro-sensei taught them. Then again, Principal Asano made the exam college-level. Why was he wondering this? It was because the material they had right now was something Class 3e learned a long time ago. Seriously. He was being bored to death in the best hero school in the country.

Sometime during math, Ectoplasm had called on him.

"Midoriya, please solve this equation if you are as bored as you look."

Oh shoot, he looked bored? Getting up, he went up to the board and wrote several strings of numbers. After reaching the solution (47 to the power of negative two), he gave the chalk back to Ectoplasm and walked back to his desk behind Bakugou. Ectoplasm looked slightly amused. "Thank you Midoriya, for solving this equation for us. Now let's go over what he did and why he did it."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"I AM HERE!"

"It's All Might!"

"Wow!"

"That's his Silver Age costume!"

Midoriya was not fooled. All Might was hurt. His eyes were darting side to side. He spoke shorter sentences than usual. There was the slightest limp. He seemed to be favoring his left side. Midoriya frowned slightly. He was going to file this mystery for later.

"Now, costumes!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Midoriya's costume was like his Class 3e gym uniform. Scratch that, it practically WAS his Class 3e uniform. The only major changes were the colors. Instead of a grayish-blue, it was a dark forest green with stripes of black along the sides of the sleeve and along the seams.

"Whoa. Midobro, you look so manly!" Kirishima commented and Midoriya thanked him and smiled.

Midoriya was once again the first outside. Luckily, it didn't take as long as yesterday for everyone to get outside. 

"Hey Deku!" Uraraka said. Her costume was white and pink and looked like a space outfit. [lol too lazy to describe it]

"Yes, hello Midoriya. Your outfit is quite something. Are you aiming to be an underground hero?" Iida said, joining them. His was a silvery suit of armor with some pipes that came out the back.

"Ah, thanks you guys!" Midoriya said and rubbed the back of his head.

"ATTENTION!" All Might's voice rang out and the trio went to join the group of students.

\-------------------------------------------------------------   
Time skip because I'm too lazy to write all the words that All Might says. The teams are still the same and the instructions are still the same.

"Alright, Deku, what do we do?" Uraraka said.

"Knowing Bakugou, he'll leave Iida and go straight for us. How long can you float stuff?"

"About half a minute straight for my weight. Why?" 

"What we are going to do is first, you and I will avoid Bakugou. As long as we touch the bomb, we'll be fine. So..."

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"ALRIGHT! START!" All Might's voice said. 

"Up!" Midoriya said and Uraraka floated him up the windows. He looked through them briefly and then saw Bakugou leave in one of them. He got a firm grip next to the window of the room where Iida and the bomb were. He gave a thumbs up and Uraraka let go of him. Then, she followed him up to the other side of the window. Once Iida was distracted with his evil monologue, Midoriya silently opened the window and slid in with Uraraka. Uraraka used her zero gravity to slightly float above the ground to keep quiet. 

However...

The window let out a small squeak when it closed. Iida, hearing it, turned around quickly and grabbed the bomb and raced it to the other side of the room. Midoriya swore under his breathe. It seemed it would be harder than it was supposed to be. Iida grabbed his walkie-talkie to tell Bakugou of the two enemies when it was shot out of his hands. Iida looked at where it came from.

Midoriya stood there, one hand in his belt, ready to grab his rubber knife, another holding a BBB gun. 

"Haha! It looks like we have a challenge. But you shall not prevail heroes! For I will stop you and blow the city with this bomb!" Iida declared and raced towards Midoriya. 

"Now! Uraraka!"

Uraraka came out of her hiding spot behind one of the pillars and jumped towards the bomb. 

"No-" Iida started to say, but was cut off when Midoriya grabbed Iida's arm and flipped him against the wall, knocking the wind out him.

"Sorry Iida," Midoriya whispered as he wrapped the capture tape around Iida's wrists right before Uraraka touched the bomb.

"No worries," Iida whispered back.

"HERO TEAM WINS!"

\-------------------------------------------------

"Now, who was the MVP of this round? Yaoyorozu?"

"It was Midoriya," she said and Bakugou started fuming. Midoriya almost snorted at the sight. "He came up with the plan and was able to slip in without the villains noticing. If the window was not that squeaky closing, they could have easily caught Iida by surprise and capture him and the bomb. If this was real life, then the heroes could then team up against Bakugou."

"THANK YOU YAOYOROZU FOR YOUR ANSWER!"

"Actually, I think it was Iida." 

Everyone turned towards Midoriya. "WHY DO YOU THINK THIS?" All Might asked.

"Because Iida cleaned out the inside, making sure Uraraka couldn't use her quirk efficiently. Had we gone the way he wanted to, it would have been a difficult battle. Not only that, he was able to have the sense to move the bomb and not just attack us."

"Kero, but Iida was a villain."

"A very smart villain, nonetheless and considering he was partnered with Kacchan, I'd say it was pretty impressive."

All Might nodded. "I SEE YOU BOTH HAVE PUT MUCH THOUGHT INTO YOUR ANSWERS! CLASS DISMISSED!"

\-------------------------------------------------------

"HEY! SHITTY DEKU!"

Midoriya was walking home. He had gotten Iida and Uraraka's numbers and was now texting them in the chat he had created for the three of them.

"Yes, Kacchan?"

Bakugou held him by the collar of his uniform. "Next time, battle me like a hero," he growled.

"I'm aiming to be an underground hero. Besides, not all heroes have to fight as soon as possible."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Bakugou yelled and with his other hand, started creating mini explosions.

Midoriya took out the anti-sensei knife he had up his sleeve and pressed it against Bakugou's throat. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Besides, not everything has to do with brute force. Now, how about letting me go."

Bakugou let go of Midoriya in shock and watched as Midoriya strolled away. A few moments after Midoriya disappeared from sight, Bakugou started cursing.

******************************************************************

While Bakugou was raging, Midoriya was texting frantically in the Class 3e chat.

'Class 3e Chat'

Midoriya: I STOOD UP TO KACCHAN!

Isogai: Great job Mido!

Okuda: Yeah, congrats!

Kayano: He deserved it.

Karma: Are you sure you don't want me to help? ;)

Midoriya shivered. If he let Karma help, Kacchan might be scarred for life.

Midoriya: No.

Karma: You sure?

Midoriya: Yes.

Karma: Fine. :(

Nagisa: You would have made him mentally unstable.

Karma: No I would not.

Nakamura: Yes you would.

Terasaka: ^

Yada: ^

Taisei: ^

Hara: ^

Karma: Okay, okay I get it.

Karma: Jeez.

Kimura: We have stopped Karma from commiting emotional genocide.

Sugino: And we all know who would help him.

Karma: Who?

Sugino: No one except maybe Nakamura. We all know you two are the Chaos Duo.

Midoriya: Exactly why I didn't need Karma's help.

Karma: Haha very funny.

Kanzaki: Did you guys know me and Sugino are going out?

Mimura: Really? Congrats.

Kurahashi: FINALLY!

Hazami: You two were lovesick doves, ready to face death itself if you weren't so naive.

Sugino: I'm not naive!

Hazami: Suuuuuurrrrrreeeeee.

Sugino: ;(

Isogai: Anyway, we all offer our congratulations.

Midoriya: Yep!

Kanzaki: :)

Maehara: So cute. Now stop flirting with Sugino, I can see you two and it's making me wonder how I did that.

Sugaya: You were a womanizing bastard, how do you not know?

Maehara: ...shut up Sugaya...

"Pfft..." Midoriya said, reading the last few texts. He knew someone was going to say that, but SUGAYA? He thought it would be more Nakamura. Midoriya then thought about the tickets he got from Kayano and sighed. "I guess I'll ask Iida and Uraraka tomorrow. I'll find something to do with the extras." 

With that being said, he went to his apartment to text some more. He couldn't text while walking in the street, could he? And besides, he didn't want to jump on the roof and end up scaring another old man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELPS I'M FLIPPING FREAKING OUT. GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> Anyway, I guess I'm putting a Sugino/Kanzaki ship in there. Tbh, they are cute. Srsly.


	3. Class 1a Freaks Out About Midoriya's Connection to Mase Haruna (Kayano Kaede)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya shows Uraraka his tickets. Uraraka promptly freaks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really wanted this to happen for SO LONG. Lol.
> 
> Sorry if some of this is inaccurate. I've never been to a concert with this so (uwu).

Midoriya walked into the classroom and Uraraka waved at him immediately.

"Hey Deku!" she said and Midoriya waved at her before walking towards her. Iida popped up next to them as well.

"Hello Midoriya!" he said and Midoriya smiled at him and said, "Hey, Iida-kun." Midoriya looked calm on the outside but inside, he was having a mental breakdown.

'Should I give them the tickets? Oh, god what if they don't like it?'

"Hey, Deku? You okay?" Uraraka's voice rang into his brain and he snapped out of his debate to see Uraraka and Iida's worried face. 

"Ah," he rubbed the back of his neck, "just didn't get enough sleep last night."

Iida started reprimanding him. "A UA student must get enough sleep to have a proper school learning experience!" Iida said and waved his arms about. Midoriya chuckled slightly. 

"Oh, yeah, I was wondering..."

"Wondering what, Deku?" 

"WhetheryouguyswanttogowithmetoseeMaseHarunasinceshe'sintown!" Midoriya gushed out a fountain of words. Uraraka giggled at Midoriya's rare moment of embarrasment and replied, "Slow it down, Deku?"

Midoriya took a deep breath and repeated, "I was wondering whether you guys want to go with me to see Mase Haruna since she's in town?"

Iida nodded, "This could be a valuable experience as friends and to be able to see a movie star is truly interesting!" Uraraka nodded at Iida's declaration.

"Oh, good, I have a bunch of tickets, twenty-eight to be exact..."

Uraraka's eyes bugged out of her head when she saw the tickets in Midoriya's hand. She grabbed Midoriya by the shoulders and started to shake him like crazy. "HOW DO YOU HAVE BACKSTAGE PASSES TO MASE HARUNA?! IT COSTS A SMALL FORTUNE TO HAVE ONE! AND YOU HAVE TWENTY-EIGHT OF THEM?! TELL ME I'M NOT DREAMING!" 

Iida was also in shock. "How can you have so many, Midoriya? And why twenty-eight?"

Midoriya sweatdropped and then noticed the class had gone quiet. So quiet, you could hear a pin drop. 

"Midoriya," Mina started, "how on earth did you get so many backstage passes?"

All eyes were on him. Even Bakugou, Todoroki, and Tokoyami were paying attention. One backstage pass was valuable by itself, but twenty-eight? Todoroki's eyes narrowed. Even Endeavor couldn't afford that and his sperm donor was rolling in cash.

"I - erm - I sorta know someone who knew several people but they couldn't make it."

Most of the class suspiciously looked at Midoriya before going back to their original conversations. Midoriya silently sighed as Uraraka started talking about mochi combinations with Iida suggesting a few mochi treats for her to try. He was quite thankful for Karasuma's teaching on how to lie. Midoriya sweatdropped.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

After classes, Midoriya handed out two passes to Iida and Uraraka when he heard Hagakure's voice. "Midoriya-kun?" He turned to look at Hagakure's floating clothes.

"Yes, Hagakure-san?"

"You can drop the -san. But... C-can I have one?" Midoriya smiled at her question. Why not? It wasn't like he was going to use them for anything else. "Sure, Hagakure!"

Mina appeared beside Midoriya as well. "Can I have one as well?"

Midoriya ended up giving tickets to the entire class. Midoriya pocketed the extras. You never knew when someone would lose their ticket.

\------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, Class 1a gathered by the location of the movie. "This is where we are supposed to be, right?" Ojirou asked and looked around at the green scenery.

"Yes, even my GPS says so," Momo declared and Iida nodded in confirmation.

"Where's Midoriya?" Uraraka said, worriedly and everyone looked around. Midoriya was nowhere in sight. Just then, they heard some laughter. "Jeez, Midoriya, you and Nagisa were basically free comedy! Do you know how funny everyone looked at the two of you when you started taking notes?"

Class 1a turned to the familiar voice only for their minds to be blown.

Midoriya and MASE HARUNA were talking to each other like they knew each other. They DEFINITELY knew each other based on that last sentence.

Iida became speechless, Uraraka was about to faint, and even Bakugou was stunned to silence. But then started yelling. "OI, SHITTY NERD! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW SOMEONE FAMOUS?"

Mase turned to them and smiled. "I wanted to go to a regular school so I went to Kunugigaoka with Midoriya! We were even in the same class!"

"Pinch me," Kaminari whispered at Jirou and she promptly did what she was asked. "Yeouch! Definitely not dreaming."

"How - when - what?" Mina and Hagakure were mentally freaking out and Kirishima just looked at Sero. "That's manly, to know someone famous and not brag."

Midoriya's eye twitched at his class and at Akari making them freak out so much.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Kayano, what was that for?" Midoriya ferociously whispered once everyone was out of earshot. 

Kayano smirked. "What, you embarrassed?" 

Kayano laughed when Midoriya let out a sigh. "Fine, you win this time," he said, walking away, towards Iida and Uraraka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do a chapter solely on Class 1a's POV on Midoriya? \\(>w<)/
> 
> PLEASE RESPOND I MUST KNOW `(*>﹏<*)′
> 
> This was kinda short but whatever.


	4. The Mystery of Midoriya Izuku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 1a is sus about Midoriya.  
> Especially when he has to miss class (the class they have to vote for a class rep).  
> Especially when their teacher doesn't talk about it OR expel him.  
> So yeah.  
> Sus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Nezu and Ritsu!

Bakugou didn't really fucking know what the fuck was going on.

First, the damn nerd got in without a fucking quirk and got into Class 1a.

Second, he knew shit that no one knew where the fuck it came from.

Third, he stood him fucking up and fucking fought back.

And now the damn nerd wasn't here today.

Fuck this.

"Oi, Aizawa-sensei! Deku ain't here! Didn't you say that anyone absent would be expelled or some shit?"

"He has a family emergency. His father has to go to the hospital."

Well that was a fucking lie. Deku didn't HAVE a father. That shitty excuse for a father left Auntie Inko and even BAKUGOU didn't remember him. Yeah. That fucking flame fuck left that earlier.

"Alright, you're going to have to choose a class rep. Don't bother me," Aizawa said and zipped into a fucking yellow sleeping bag and went to sleep. 

The class burst into debate and soon, they settled on having Ponytail as rep and Four-eyes as vice rep. With the extra time they had, Bakugou stood up.

"The fucking overgrown caterpillar was telling a shitty lie."

The class looked at him with confused faces until Round-Face asked, "What lie?"

"The lie about the damn nerd having a family emergency. Fuck it, he doesn't even have a fucking father. The ass went to America when Deku was fucking born."

With that said, the class fell into a silence. "So," Tail-man said, "Where is he?"

That sunk in.

"All I fucking know," Bakugou said, "is that he went to a fucking different school last year than me called Kunugigaoka or some shit. Now he's fucking different. What the fucking shit."

"Isn't Kunugigaoka that private middle school with the most successful graduates?" Shitty Hair said out loud and Four-Eyes became a fucking robot and waved his hands around saying, "Yes! It's even better than Somei, the school I went to!"

It wasn't until Momo said, "It's my middle school's greatest rival. We almost always lose to them. Last year, we were completely destroyed," that chaos broke out.

"What the hell?"

"Jeez!"

"No wonder he got in and was so cool!"

That made Bakugou grow a tic mark. "He's fucking quirkless!"

The class's heads snapped back to Bakugou. "No he isn't," Soysauce said. 

"It's fucking true! I went to school for him for my fucking entire life until last year! He's useless!"

"He isn't useless!" Round-Face said and Four-Eyes nodded.

The rest of the class voiced their disagreements with Bakugou and he sat down, fuming. 

****************************************

"So, if he is quirkless like Bakubro said, how'd he get in? Did anyone see him?"

The class all shook their head.

"Man, not even at recommendations?" Kaminari asked and Momo replied, "No, I didn't see him."

"Then how DID he get in?" Sero said and soon, they were startled by Aizawa saying, "He got in through government recommendation. Now be more quiet so I can sleep."

The class took in the news in silence.

Was government recommendation even a thing?

And not only that but, 

how'd he get the GOVERNMENT to recommend him?

*******************************************

Midoriya sat in his hero outfit since it fit more than his Class 3e uniform.

"Are you ready?" the walkie talkie in his hand sprang to life with Karasuma's voice.

"Yes sir!" he whispered back.

"Good."

Midoriya put away the walkie-talkie and got out his gun and knife. He had a mission to do.

He would not fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When someone says Lida instead of Iida.
> 
> Me: Eye twitch and grabs pencil.  
> Me: "IT'S IIDA NOT LIDA!"


	5. The Field Trip to USJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> USJ. At least part one of it.

Midoriya listened to Iida's (loud) explanation on how to enter the bus. As he boarded the bus and sat down, Asui asked, "Hey, Midoriya, kero, how did you get recommended by the government?" Midoriya froze at Asui's inquiry.

"Yeah, how did you? Aizawa-sensei only told us that you got in because you were government-recommended." Kirishima questioned and Midoriya felt like groaning. 'Seriously, Aizawa-sensei?' he thought, thinking how to get out of this situation.

"You guys, if he doesn't want to answer, he doesn't have to!" Uraraka protested and Midoriya felt the urge to thank her.

"But he's quirkless!"

A cold blanket of tension dropped on them and some shivered. They stared at Midoriya, whose face seemed to darken. "So what, just because I'm quirkless doesn't mean I'm useless?" Midoriya smiled an eerie grin and a certain grape boy trembled. "N-no, b-but -"

"But what?"

"B-but - "

"If I can get ahead of you during the Apprehension Test on the first day of school, I wouldn't be talking if I were you."

Mineta shut his mouth quickly and the dark feeling disappeared as fast as it came.

'Scary' many people thought as Midoriya chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry, but I'm a bit touchy when it comes to my quirkless status," Midoriya apologized and some like Kirishima and Iida nodded and Uraraka said, "No problem, Deku!"

"Can you call me by my name instead?"

"Oh, okay. Sorry, Midoriya!"

"Thanks."

"Alright," Aizawa's tired voice said, "we're here."

\------------------------------

"Welcome to the USJ!" Thirteen said and everyone thought, 'Universal Studios Japan'.

\------------------------------ Timeskip brought to you by Midoriya's assassin skills.

"Hey, look! There are even fake villains!" Kirishima pointed and Midoriya brought his hand to the gun in his hidden pocket and his other hand to his knife. A real knife, mind you, that was the same dimensions of the anti-korosensei knife, except the weight of course.

"Those aren't fake villains Kirishima!" he yelled and Aizawa grabbed hold of his capture scarf and instructed Thirteen, "Take the students out of here!"

"Oh, not so fast," a purple misty guy said behind them.

\---------------------------- Timeskip because I can't find what Kurogiri said. And yeah. 

Midoriya could feel himself falling into the purple abyss before he found himself falling face-first into water. Looking around, he quickly swam towards the boat as he was being chased by some shark villain. Climbing onto the boat, he spotted Asui holding Mineta with her tongue. She threw Mineta onto the deck as she climbed up the side of the boat.

"Are you guys okay?" Midoriya asked. Mineta nodded and Asui responded, "I'm fine, kero."

"Good. Now, we gotta get off this boat," Midoriya said, worriedly, staring at the villains in the water.

"There's no way!" Mineta protested. "I say we stay here! The heroes will come any second now!"

"But how do you know they will? The alarms should have rung as soon as the portal opened! That means they either messed with the alarms or they hacked into the system!"

"He's right, kero."

Mineta teared up. "But I don't wanna die!"

"We won't die," Midoriya confidently said and started strategizing. He must have mumbled because Asui and Mineta looked at him weirdly (in his opinion at least).

"Sorry, was I mumbling?"

Asui nodded. "Yep, kero, you were."

"So your quirks are Frog and Sticky Hair basically."

"Yeah, my quirk isn't very good," Mineta said as he took a ball and threw it into the water. "See?"

One villain near the ball cautiously asked, "What's that?" 

"I don't know man, better not touch it."

A lightbulb lit up above Midoriya's head. "I've got it!" he said and he quickly told them his plan. "Alright, so the villains don't know our quirks, right? Otherwise, they would've sent Asui to the fire zone. We can use that to our advantage! If Mineta throws his balls into the water, when they touch them, I'll use my tranq to make them go unconcious. Then, they'll all stay away and we can use the bodies of the unconscious villains to hop towards the exit!"

"Are you sure?" Mineta asked and Midoriya gave him a thumbs-up. "Don't worry, I got this."

Pulling out a gun, he also pulled out a box in one of his pockets full of tiny tranquilizer darts (he ignored Mineta's tiny shriek). It didn't matter how many he used because he could just ask Okuda to make more. Or, he thought, he could have Momo make some more since he also knew the chemical formula. Raising the fully loaded gun, he aimed carefully as Mineta threw another ball near a villain. 

"I don't think it's dangerous," one villain said and some of the other villains looked at him.

"Then, why don't ya touch it and we'll see whether or not it's safe."

"Fine, I will."

The villain went closer and closer and as soon as he was about to touch it, Midoriya shot the dart.

Freezing up, the villain fell backwards with his eyes closed and floated on his back.

"Hey, ya 'lright?" said villain 2 (cause I'm too lazy to give him a name)

Seeing that his comrade didn't answer, the other poked him and when he didn't react, villain 2 warned everyone to stay away from the strange purple balls, considering that the purple ball was now sticking to villain 1's hand. 

"It's working!" Mineta whispered quietly and Midoriya nodded. "Asui, hold Mineta and grab me with your tongue and get ready. Mineta, throw some more!"

Mineta nodded and the sky rained with purple balls.

"Watch out!"

"Get away!"

"Dive!"

Midoriya shot the darts as fast as he could to create a line. "Alright, now!"

With a large hop, Asui jumped from villain to villain on the villain bridge. 

"She's getting away!"

"Watch out again!"

With a smirk, Midoriya shot away any annoyances or hindrances to their escape. Once they reached land, he shot every villain he could see. It was alright though, considering that he made sure that the villains floated on their backs and were in no risk of drowning.

"We did it, we did it, we did it!" Mineta cheered and he quickly shook Midoriya's free hand. "I'll never talk about the quirkless like that again!"

"Then why didn't you do that earlier?"

"I-erm-I"

"Never mind, it's not your fault you learned like that. Society's kinda messed up like that."

"Thank you, Midoriya!"

Midoriya looked around and noticed the battle in the middle of the USJ. "Come on, you guys!" he jerked his head towards the center.

Asui and Mineta didn't agree and were frantically (well, Mineta was. Asui just calmly reasoned) trying to dissuade him but seeing that it was no use, they followed him. After all, at least Midoriya had a gun.

\------------------------------

Meanwhile...

"It'll only take five minutes until hypothermia sets in," he said, stepping over to the villain he froze. "So why don't you tell me your plan?"

The villain gulped and quickly told his captor everything he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to post this because of everything that happened today.  
> First I washed the dishes.  
> Second my mom dropped oil onto my head (somehow) after I showered so I had to take another shower.  
> Then wrote some chapters for my other fanfics.   
> THEN wrote this one.   
> So yeah.  
> My life is normal and weird and I started rereading the Wayside School.


	6. The Reason to Fear Midoriya's Skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assassin trumps Villain.  
> Duh.

Midoriya, Asui, and Mineta watched from the side of the battle. Midoriya's gun was in one hand, loaded with tranquilizer bullets and another hand was holding his knife that was still in his belt, sheathed away.

They watched in horror as Shigaraki summoned his indigo monster, or as he put it, 'nomu' to destroy their teacher. Midoriya grit his teeth. Carefully aiming his gun, he quickly shot a dart into its brain - a possible weak spot.

"Gwahh!" the creature yelled as it held its head. Midoriya's eyes went wide as it stumbled everywhere. He raised his gun once more and shot another into its brain. The nomu didn't sleep but it didn't try to attack his teacher. It just swayed around like it was a drunk maniac.

"Nomu! I said, attack Eraserhead! His stats have gone down quite a lot!"

The nomu did not attack Eraserhead, instead it looked back at Shigaraki and spun on its heel before crashing down onto its back. 

It was totally acting drunk.

Midoriya aimed once more and shot one more bullet. It did the trick - the nomu's eyes closed and it relaxed its muscles as it slept. 

"NO! NOMU! YOU BROKE MY WEAPON!" Shigaraki shrieked, connecting eyes with Midoriya. Quickly pushing Asui and Mineta away, he whisper-hissed, "Go around and try to get sensei! If you can't, just run!"

Asui keroed in confirmation as Mineta hugged Asui tightly. She quickly hopped away and Midoriya looked back at Shigaraki, whose hands were twitching as he scratched his neck.

"No, you cheater, hacks, no!" he hissed and Midoriya quickly brought up his knife as Shigaraki rushed to him. If he could handle Koro-sensei, Midoriya smirked, he could handle Shigaraki. All he had to do was not get touched by Shigaraki's hands. Right as Shigaraki was about to reach him, he stepped to the side and slashed his knife. It connected with Shigaraki's arm and created a large gash in his forearms. When Shigaraki stumbled by, he shot a tranquilizer dart, only for it to disappear into a dark purple portal. Midoriya's eyes widened and he ducked. 

\-----------------------------------

Iida ran out of the USJ, with the vow that he will train to be stronger so he could protect his classmates.

\-----------------------------------

The tranquilizer that was supposed to be for Shigaraki brushed the top of his fluffy hair and lodged itself into a tree.

"My, my, you should not be playing with these. Thirteen is out of action but one student escaped," Kurogiri remarked and Midoriya stepped back. Grimacing, he looked Shigaraki, whose free hand was covering the gash with his pinkie in the air. 

"Kurogiri, you weren't allowed to let anyone out! But no matter. Just this stupid NPC! I'll kill you!"

Something clicked in his head and the atmosphere dampened around the two villains.

"What is this pressure? Bloodlust?" Kurogiri murmured and Midoriya smiled, his pupils fully shown. 

"Kill?"

Shigaraki stepped back. "What are you doing, NPC?"

"Kill is so overused nowadays. It's lost its meaning." Midoriya swung the gun at Shigaraki and Kurogiri quickly made a portal in front of Shigaraki. Midoriya walked to the center of the open concrete circle and Shigaraki tried to run at him once more but was blocked by Kurogiri.

"Save your energy, Shigaraki. we don't have a proper healer."

"Kurogiri!" Shigaraki whined as he scratched furiously at his neck.

Midoriya turned back around. "I thought you were some big boss. Turns out, you're just some cannon fodder who has to rely on his nanny! What a joke. But everyone knows that the first obstacle boss is just a joke!"

"That does it, you brat!" Shigaraki yelled as he pushed past Kurogiri.

"Wait, Shigaraki - " Kurogiri wasn't able to finish his sentence when Bakugou pounced onto his neck brace.

"Move and I'll blow you up! Not so smart now, eh? You motherfucker."

"How did you know?" Kurogiri asked and Bakugou chuckled.

"You must've had a fucking body somewhere. You didn't want any weaknesses so you put it in a shitty neck armor."

"Hmm."

Midoriya looked at his childhood bully beat the purple mist man and turned his attention to the main problem at hand. Holding his gun, he shot a few rounds of darts. However, Shigaraki was able to somehow dodge them. Gritting his teeth, he switched his weapons, holding the gun in his left and the knife in his right.

He prepared to fight but with a sudden bang, the door flew open. 

"I AM HERE!" the Symbol of Peace said, not smiling. 

Shigaraki stopped his attack. "All-Might."

He tsked his teeth and smiled eerily. "How would it feel to not be able to protect your students?" Shigaraki lunged and reached for Midoriya, who slashed his hand just in time to step to the side.

All-Might rushed down to punch Shigaraki when a portal appeared right in front of them.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Bakugou yelled as Kurogiri shook him off. Kurogiri then warped to Shigaraki and telported away.

"Dang it," Midoriya murmured but his frustration soon melted away when he saw All-Might in front of him. 

"Are you okay, young man?"

"I'm fine, All-Might!"

"That was some impressive knifework. But do you have a license for that gun?" All-Might pointed to the gun in Midoriya's left hand. Some of his classmates had made their way towards the edge of the concrete center during the battle and paled at the gun in Midoriya's hands.

"Yep! I can show you my license right now!" Midoriya put on the safety lever on the gun and shoved it into his belt under his shirt. He then reached for another hidden pocket and took out a wallet. He pulled out a card and showed it to All-Might.

"Y-you got it last year?" All-Might asked in confusion and Bakugou's mouth dropped slightly.

Midoriya nodded and All-Might chuckled. "That's even younger than Snipe! He was only allowed to use it during his first year of high school!"

His classmates paled some more when they heard that sentence. And not only that, Midoriya was able to defeat a nomu and the villains quirkless.

A quirkless beat some villains and a genetically mutated creature that was designed to kill All-Might.

Yeah, it wouldn't be surprising if they were now terrified of Midoriya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a sugar cookie and now I'm hyper and I did this entire chapter in class. Wth.


	7. Sports Festival and Aizawa's Headaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Sports Festival Intro!

Midoriya sat in class, quickly and quietly scrolling through his text messages when the door opened. He quickly put his phone back in his pocket and looked at the person at the door. His jaw dropped slightly and his eyebrows shot up. 

At the door stood Aizawa, but he was covered in bandages from head to toe, as well as having his two arms in casts. Midoriya knew he shouldn't be surprised, after all, his former teacher could take a dart that could tranquilize an elephant and still be standing. But the sight of Aizawa still stunned him. How far was this guy going to go just to teach?

"Aizawa-sensei! Are you sure you are okay to teach?" Iida voiced his concerns and the class nodded and agreed that Aizawa should have at least taken a day off before coming back.

"I can teach. If I, a Pro Hero, could not risk getting hurt, I should not be one. Let that be a lesson to all of you."

Midoriya internally agreed. After all, he risked his life still being an assassin. Even before then, his entire class risked getting arrested so that they themselves could kill him. No one else would be allowed. 

Only Class 3e had that choice.

"Well, I have an important announcement."

Midoriya quirked [lol] an eyebrow up and some of his classmates leaned forward to hear this important announcement.

"The Sports Festival is coming up."

Midoriya's heart lifted as he remembered last year's. His entire class and his three teachers gathered around a TV and watched the entire thing. Karasuma had claimed it was for educational purposes. 

His classmates around him buzzed with excitement and Kaminari said, "Finally, a normal school event." Aizawa gave them a glare and the class went quiet. 

Aizawa continued, "If you're worried about any villains infiltrating, you shouldn't. Since the school's going forward with the festival, it means that the school's confident that it's got all its ducks in a row when it comes to its crisis control now. I hear the police presence will be five times bigger than normal, for example. What you should be thinking about is... what a huge chance the Sports Festival presents for you all."

Midoriya found himself nodding to Aizawa's words and raised his hand. Aizawa looked at Midoriya and nodded.

"Are we allowed to bring anything? Like support items?" he asked.

"You are, but you have to fill out and send a form to staff for them to allow it since you are in the Hero Course. I have the form over there," Aizawa answered while pointing to a pile of papers on his desk. Midoriya nodded. He would have to give that to them later. 

\---------------------------

Once school had ended, Midoriya snatched a paper from Aizawa's desk and started filling it out. He put his name, class, homeroom teacher, date, his item, and the reason he wanted to use it. Midoriya walked to the office to give them his form. Knocking on the office door, the door opened and revealed Snipe at the door. 

"Oh, y'ello," Snipe said and Midoriya showed him his form.

"Yah wanna a support item?" Snipe asked.

"Yep!"

"Alright, I'll make sure ya get ya form to Nezu. See ya later," Snipe said as Midoriya thanked him and started to walk away.

"Oh yea, nice gun skills by the way!" 

"Thanks, Snipe-sensei!" Midoriya smiled over his shoulder and walked away. 

\---------------------------

As he went out of UA, he heard Uraraka and Iida.

Looking over, he asked, "You guys waited for me?"

Uraraka nodded. "Yep! I thought you might want to walk together!"

"Yes, we also knew you might want to fill out one of those papers," Iida said and Midoriya smiled at him.

"Well, you were right, so thanks!"

The trio walked out the gates and Uraraka asked, "Are you going to use a gun like at the USJ?"

"No, I don't think so. I'm only going to use some kali sticks," Midoriya replied. "Besides, I don't think they'll allow me to have guns."

Iida said, "Most likely. However, if you were allowed, I'm sure that you would best many, if not all of us. Your skills are quite incredible."

Midoriya whipped his head at Iida. "So, you guys aren't weirded out?"

Iida smiled and Uraraka answered, "Nope! Sure, it might be scary at first, but at least it's not bombs like Bakugou! And besides, Snipe uses guns, doesn't he?"

Midoriya smiled, "Thanks, you guys!" 

"No problem!"

\---------------------------

Midoriya sat on his bed and turned on his phone. Going to the Class 3e chat he put in:

Midoriya: You guys! UA's doing the Sports Festival!

Kimura: Really?

Midoriya: Yep!

Chiba: Are you using your gun?

Hayami: Don't think so, Chiba.

Chiba: Oh.

Yada: Midoriya would win outright.

Midoriya: Thanks for the confidence!

Nagisa: More like everyone would be terrified like with Karma's bag.

Karma: My bag is my treasure!

Nagisa: Karma. It has spices, nose clips, tape, rope, and more. Anyone would be terrified.

Karma: I don't use it all the time!

Midoriya: That is true.

Karma: SEE????

Meg: I still wouldn't allow you to have it.

Karma: Meg!

Isogai: I agree!

Karma: NO!

Midoriya: Me neither.

Karma: YOU BETRAYED ME MIDORIYA!

Itona: Any machines?

Midoriya: They might have robots for one of the rounds.

Itona: Just make an EMT or something.

Midoriya: Aren't those illegal?

Itona: Isn't killing illegal?

Nakamura: He's got you there broccoli boi.

Midoriya: For the last time, I am not broccoli!

Kayano: Your hair is greener than my wig.

Midoriya: SO?!?

Sugino: You are as much as a broccoli as much as Nagisa is a girl.

Nagisa: I am not a girl!

Sugino: You look like one.

Nagisa: Not my fault.

Terasaka: Haha, shortie.

Karma: Didn't you once say you were a puppet and I was the puppet master?

Terasaka: Yeah?

Karma: Does that still apply now?

Midoriya: Karma no!

Nagisa: Karma no.

Isogai: Karma, please don't.

Karma: Karma YES!

Fuwa: You better run for your life Terasaka.

Terasaka: No way!

Karma: All I need to do is ask Ritsu for your address.

Terasaka: Oh hell no.

"Izuku dear! Time for dinner! It's katsudon!" his mother called from down the hallway and Midoriya turned off his phone. 

"Okay mom, I'm coming!" Midoriya shouted back and put his phone away as he went to eat his favorite. Katsudon.

\---------------------------

Omake:

"You want to have a match with the problem child?" Aizawa asked Snipe, who nodded.

Aizawa sighed as he looked at Midoriya's form for support items. "At least he hasn't chosen a gun for his item," he murmured. Aizawa was quite worried when Midoriya asked whether they could bring support items.

He sighed. Problem child would still make trouble with these. Aizawa could feel it. 

In the form of a headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor, poor Aizawa.


	8. Seeing Eye to Eye!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the storming of Class 1a.  
> With a secret mission that can determine the success or failure of the world...

"Hey, Uraraka?"

"Yeah Midoriya?"

The trio, made up of Uraraka, Iida, and Midoriya, walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

"Why do you want to be a hero?"

"It's erm... I'm not very proud but... it's for the money?"

Iida and Midoriya looked at her, confused.

"You don't seem like you would do that," Iida commented and Uraraka rubbed the back of her neck.

"My family owns a construction company, only no one has given us work so we're flat-out broke."

Midoriya thought about it for a second before pointing out, "But isn't your quirk perfect? You could cut a lot of costs with that."

Uraraka nodded quickly and eagerly, "Yeah! But my father said that I should follow my dreams over helping them. But I don't have that great of a motive. Like you, Midoriya! You want to help everyone and you're quirkless so you're setting an example! My first reason's money!"

Iida scrunched his eyebrows just a little bit. "But you are helping your family with their financial situation! That is very heroic to do."

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Midoriya nodded and Uraraka smiled.

"I'm going to do my best so that I can get stronger and I'll help people, not just my family. So that's why... that's why... I want to be a great hero! To help others and to help my family have a good life!" Uraraka declared and the two boys smiled and Midoriya cheered.

"What about you, Iida?" Midoriya turned to his blue-haired friend and he paused.

"Do you," Iida hesitantly asked, "know the hero Ingenium?"

The two nodded and Iida continued, "My brother is Ingenium! So I am going to keep my brother's legacy going and make my family proud!"

Midoriya blinked. He should've known. Iida's name was IIDA. He had engines in his calfs, the type of quirk that the Iida family's always have. 

He facepalmed. "I should have known..."

"Don't think like that, Midoriya!" Uraraka said and Midoriya smiled. "Yeah, I shouldn't."

Still, Midoriya still felt like something was going to happen. His assassin sense was tingling after all. Whether it was good or bad...

Midoriya didn't know.

\-----------------------

As the class ended, Midoriya watched as Bakugou walked over to the door to open it, only to find a crowd of people outside the door.

"Eh? What're they doing here?" Sero asked and Bakugou answered, "They want to check out the competition who faced off with villains."

Midoriya quickly sighed in relief, seeing that Bakugou was calm, or at least, as calm as he could be. However, his hopes were soon dashed when Bakugou yelled, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY, SHITTY EXTRAS!"

Midoriya never felt more annoyed at Bakugou than ever. Apparently, someone else in the crowd shared his thinking. 

"Wow, I never knew hero course students were so arrogant," a purple-haired boy said, whose hair was defying gravity.

Midoriya bit his lip as he watched the exchange. Earlier that day, he had gotten a call from Karasuma, saying that he was needed. Looking at the clock, there was still an hour and ten minutes until they had to meet. Unfortunately, he had to take the train to get there, which took half an hour by itself. 

He couldn't waste time.

The purple-haired kid, who had introduced himself as Shinsou, continued to talk about how General Education students could move up to the hero course and that it would also work vice versa. 

"so you should best watch our backs. The only one I respect is the quirkless student - " Eh? Him? " - the reason why being personal."

The purple kid walked back out as a blonde and a gray-haired boy with long eyelashes started ranting as well. Midoriya sighed. This was getting nowhere.

Going through his bag, he took out a small grappling hook attached to a long rope and threw it at the vent. Class 1a and the people outside stopped talking to look at him.

"Midobro, what are you doing?" Kirishima asked as they watched him make the vent door swing open. Midoriya pulled on the rope before climbing up it with his bag. Midoriya was feeling rather glad that he took the time to memorize the school's vent system.

"Taking a short cut. I've got a mandatory meeting and it starts very soon."

Midoriya got inside the vents and popped his head out to ask, "Anyone want to come?"

Iida looked at him before chopping his arms around and he said, "Midoriya! You shouldn't be in the vents!"

"So that's a no?" Midoriya said. He then shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well. At least I asked."

Midoriya's head disappeared from everyone's view as he fastened the vent door back on.

"What a mad banquet of darkness," Tokoyami said and everyone nodded in agreement.

Even the ones outside the door.

\-----------------------

Midoriya stretched as he got off the train. Putting his hands on his backpack straps, he started walking towards a place he knew well.

Very well.

His shoes crunched as he stepped on the dirt path up the mountain. After twenty-five minutes, he finally got to the top. His head went side to side as he looked around the building.

"You guys can come out now. Don't think I can't see you."

Twenty-six thuds confirmed his suspicions.

"You guys..."

Class 3e came out of the bushes to look at Midoriya. Karasuma and Irina came out as well.

"Why are we here?" Midoriya asked, confused. 

"We have reports that there have been meddling with anti-matter," Karasuma said and Midoriya's heart dropped. 

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Nakamura said and everyone nodded eagerly. Midoriya smiled as he saw the twinkle in Karasuma's eye. At least one thing was certain - 

If Class 1a turned their back on him, he still had Class 3e.

\-----------------------

They stood around the abandoned building in the Kamino Ward and entered the building through the windows. There was no light and wires were dangerously scattered all over the floor.

"What is this place?" Terasaka said as he looked around.

"Where they are making something big," Karma answered. He and Nagisa opened the door while Chiba and Hayami pointed their guns to the door opening.

His heart dropped when he saw what was inside.

Nomus. Dozens of them.

"They're nomus," Midoriya whispered and everyone turned their eyes at him.

"You know what these things are?" Karasuma asked and Midoriya nodded.

"There were villains who attacked us at USJ. They were at the USJ incident."

Everyone's eyes widened as they looked at the monsters. "Then we have to destroy them," Karsuma concluded as he pulled out their wires that connected the tubes and the class started to do the same. Terasaka, with his strength quirk, started to break the tubes and Karma burned them with his hellfire. Now, even if they were still alive, they wouldn't be able to regenerate. 

Incinerated cells couldn't do that after all.

After sweeping through the place, the class and Karsuma left. Midoriya looked back at the building before going faster to keep up with his class. There was something about that place that struck him funny.

\-----------------------  
Inside the building...

He listened to them talk and leave. He listened to them breaking his prized possessions. It was not matter. He would keep making them and making them.

As long as he was still alive... 

he would keep coming back like the pest he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I posted a bit late! I had in-school and had to post another chapter before this!


	9. Welcome to the U.A. Sports Festival1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We'll be seeing some craziness.  
> And Itona.  
> And the Ouran High School Host Club.  
> So yeah.

Midoriya sat inside of his classroom, waiting for the Sports Festival to start. He had an idea, a rather unusual idea, sure, but an idea. Then again, Itona was practically expecting him to do this.

"Midoriya."

Todoroki's voice interrupted Midoriya's train of thought. Midoriya looked up at Todoroki. 

"Yes? Todoroki?"

"Between the two of us, I would say I am stronger than you."

Okay? Midoriya stared at the teen in front of him, not understand what Todoroki was implying.

"That is why I will beat you and win the Sports Festival."

"A declaration of war? Already?" Kirishima yelled and Bakugou lit up his hands.

"Don't declare war to the wrong fucking extra!" Bakugou yelled but Todoroki was already walking away, "DON'T YOU FUCKING IGNORE ME!!"

Midoriya sweatdropped at the scene in front of him and Uraraka and Iida came up to comfort him. 

"Do not worry, Midoriya!"

"Yeah, don't pay attention to Todoroki!"

Midoriya brought his hands up and waved them, "I'm good, you guys. No need to worry!"

The two sighed in relief as Aizawa came into the classroom. "Line up," Aizawa said, "the UA Sports Festival is about to begin."

\--------------------

Class 1a walked out into the sun as Present Mic commentated. Present Mic quickly announced the support, business, and management classes in such a way that made Midoriya think, 'Biased much?'

When Midnight told Bakugou to give a speech, Bakugou announced, "I pledge... to be number one."

Midoriya really, really wanted to strangle Bakugou. What was he even thinking? The other classes looked like they wanted to beat up Class 1a. Seriously.

Midoriya bit his lip and clenched his pants with his hands so that he didn't punch Bakugou or something. Because even if Bakugou couldn't mince his words up, he didn't have to announce it to the world like that!

He was totally going to stop Bakugou winning the Sports Festival.

"The first round is an obstacle course!" Midnight announced and Midoriya looked at the narrow, entrance tunnel. This was an obstacle in itself.

"Ready? Go!" 

As soon as Midnight said that, everyone rushed to the front. Except Midoriya. A flash of coldness and the people at the front had ice sticking them to the ground. After five seconds, Midoriya sprinted ahead.

It was like a cross-country race. He weaved himself through the people running.

"It's the first obstacle!" Present Mic declared when they reached the giant robots. 

"Weren't these from the entrance exam?!?" Someone shouted. Midoriya looked at the robots. How could they even afford this?

As Todoroki froze one, Midoriya used the ice on one robot to go to another free robot.

"What's this? Midoriya from Class 1a seems to be on one of the robots!"

Midoriya opened one of the panels to reveal the inside wiring. With a bit of tweaking here and there, the robot was now under Midoriya's control. His smirk represented Karma's. 

Itona would be so proud of him.

*******************  
Somewhere, sitting on a couch on a meeting with his Class 3e friends...

"There's Midori using what I taught him," Itona pointed at the screen.

"Jeez, that's dangerous, which is just like him," Nagisa sighed as Karma put on his infamous grin. 

"Oh? Is this your middle school class, Nagi?" a brown haired girl that looked like a boy asked as she looked at Nagisa's screen. Some other people with black, blonde, and strawberry blonde hair looked at it as well. 

"Your friends have some interesting color hair," one of twins said at the exact same time.

"Then again, you have blue hair," the other twin said.

Nagisa sighed as some of Class 3e chuckled and continued to watch the Sports Festival.

*******************

"MIDORIYA'S USING THE ROBOT TO BYPASS ALL THE OBSTACLES! AIZAWA, WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TEACHING YOUR CLASS?!?"

"I didn't teach them that. They came up with their own strategies by themselves."

Midoriya reached the Fall with some stone pillars. Carefully, he put half the robot on one side and jumped from the robot's leg that was closest to the other side. With him, he took one of the robot's panels.

He looked behind him as a pink-haired girl used a grappling hook-like invention to swing across the chasm before running ahead. Midoriya was rather fast, if he said so himself.

Reaching the mines, he looked at Todoroki and Bakugou battling it out. Looking at the ground, he dug up some of the mines and put them in one pile, angling it.

Then, he did what would hopefully not kill him.

Midoriya, like the green broccoli boi he was, jumped on it with the panel like a sleigh.

A loud BOOM rang through the course. 

"What? That explosion wasn't supposed to be that big! Wait... something's coming out of the pink smoke!"

Midoriya practically flew through the air with his metal panel of a sleigh. Todoroki and Bakugou stared at him as he went in front of them. The two started picking up the speed, making sure that there was the least amount of space as possible.

Which was pretty ironic, Midoriya thought. Because his plan wouldn't work unless they did that. So Todoroki and Bakugou brought their own downfall.

He flipped, putting his feet on the twos' backs and slammed the metal piece on the ground, exploding more bombs. The bombs shot him forward while stopping Todoroki and Bakugou.

Sorry, Midoriya thought, but I'm getting first.

Midoriya rolled as he got to the other side of the minefield and raced forward with as much speed as he could muster. Sound seemed to disappear. He could practically see Koro-sensei by the finish line, with one of those stupid tiny flags, cheering him on. He could see the pride on Koro-sensei's face as he crossed the finish line. Then all of a sudden, it was like the world was unmuting itself. 

The loud cheers filled his ears as Present Mic yelled into his mic, "FIRST PLACE GOES TO MIDORIYA IZUKU! WHAT A GAME CHANGER!"

He walked away from the tunnel as Todoroki and Bakugou came into sight. 

"SECOND PLACE GOES TO TODOROKI SHOUTO AND THIRD GOES TO BAKUGOU KATSUKI! THESE POWERHOUSES HAVE A LOT OF GAME IN THEM!"

As more and more people ran through the finish line, Midoriya let himself smile at his victory. He would win for himself, for his class, and for Koro-sensei.

***************  
Somewhere, at a mansion...

"Your classmate was crazy!" Hikaru thought out loud as Karma and Nagisa celebrated Midoriya's victory.

Honey started twirling with his bunny and commented, "It was so exciting!" Honey bounced towards Mori.

"That's just one of his charms," Haruhi smiled and Tamaki walked over.

"What about one of my charms?" Tamaki used one of his seducing tricks on her. It did not work.

Haruhi looked at him in the eye and said, "You're annoying."

Tamaki started sulking in a corner and the twins started laughing. 

"It's just like her to say that," Nagisa laughed and Karma grinned, amused, behind him.


	10. Cavalry But With an Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Cavalry and Todoroki's Confession.
> 
> With a bit of bloodlust here and there.

"Alright!" Midnight yelled as she waved her arm over her head. The forty-two people who had passed, including Midoriya, walked closer to the stage. 

"Our next activity will be..." the wheel spun as Midnight announced. 

'It'll probably be a team battle', Midoriya thought, watching the wheel, 'being a hero also means being able to work as a team'.

"A cavalry battle!"

Knew it.

As Midnight explained the point system, Midoriya could feel all his opponents' eyes on him. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to win in the first round.

"Go make your teams!"

Midoriya looked around, but everyone was either making their teams or staying away from him. Which wasn't good if he wanted to advance to the next round.

"Midoriya!" Midoriya turned at the mention of his name to see Uraraka skipping towards him. "Can I be in your cavalry team?"

Midoriya smiled, "Sure, Uraraka! You don't mind?"

Uraraka shook her head.

Just then, a pink-haired girl bounded towards them, "TEN MILLION!"

The girl landed in front of him. "Wait," Uraraka said, "you're that girl with those inventions!"

Invention girl beamed and pointed towards herself with her thumb, "My name's Hatsume Mei, and I'm going to be famous and make babies everywhere! Like this baby!"

If it weren't for the fact that he met an assassin that liked to eat guns, then Midoriya would be so confused at Hatsume. It turned out that he wasn't the only one thinking this, but Uraraka said it out loud. "Why babies?"

"Because I made them, therefore, they're my babies!" Hatsume reasoned.

It made more sense than eating guns.

**************  
Somewhere in the world...

"Achoo!"

"You better not be sick."

"Don't worry, I won't," he replied, licking his gun.

**************

'We need one more', Midoriya thought as he looked around. They needed someone who could attack but someone who could also defend. His eyes scanned the arena until he spotted the person he needed. 

"Do you have a team?"

"No."

"Would you like to join mine?"

\----------------------

"And the Cavalry Battle will begin when I say go. Ready? GO!" 

"Uraraka! Lighten us! I'm going to use the jetpack!" Midoriya yelled as he turned the invention on. The ground below them was softening quickly, but they were able to get out. Now in the air, Midoriya smirked. 

"IF YOU WANT THE TEN MILLION, GO GET IT!" he yelled, throwing his head band at the oncoming teams, who soon started battling for it. The most prominent teams were Bakugou and Todoroki. Midoriya's smirk went even wider.

"Midoriya, may I ask what that was for?" Tokoyami turned to Midoriya, who explained, "Well, no one would pass up the chance for the points, right? So all we have to do is get some other points. At the end, if we can, we'll get the points."

Tokoyami nodded at the plan.

"Now, let's sneak up on some people, shall we?"

\----------------------

There was only five minutes left on the clock. Midoriya had already stolen over 350 points when Present Mic finally noticed his actions.

"WHAT'S THIS? MIDORIYA'S BEEN TAKING HEADBANDS FROM THE OTHER TEAMS!"

"It's logical. By giving away the ten million, he's taking the attention away from him."

Hearing this, the teams became more vigilant and cautious of their surroundings. Midoriya mentally cursed. 

Did they have to give away his plan?

It was no matter, they were already in second place with the amount of points he got, with a few hundred in between his team and the team after him.

All he had to do was not to let anyone get his points. Dark Shadow was effortlessly defending against any oncoming attacks and the girls' quirk/inventions were a tremendous help. The best thing?

Bakugou and Todoroki were still battling it out for the ten million.

Midoriya turned behind him and ducked, right in time. A hand swooped above his messy green curls. The attacker was a purple head, the one who was at the storming of Class 1a. 

"I know. You're the quirkless one, aren't you."

Midoriya bit his tongue. Shinsou, he remembered, wanted him to talk. But why?

"I'm going to leave you alone, don't worry. God knows that we've both suffered."

With that said, Shinsou's team left, leaving Midoriya and his team confused.

"ONE MINUTE ON THE CLOCK!"

Midoriya snapped his head forward. There was only one minute left. "I've got an idea," he murmured to Uraraka and Hatsume. "Float us above the stadium, high enough to avoid any attacks but low enough so that Present Mic can still see us."

The two girls nodded and did what he asked.

"THIRTY SECONDS, WAIT, IS THAT MIDORIYA'S TEAM I SEE UP IN THE CLOUDS?"

"It's because he has Uraraka, which makes things easier. Without anyone else who can get up there, Midoriya's team is safe and will most likely move onto the final round."

"YOU HEAR THAT? AIZAWA'S MADE SOME CRAZY CONCLUSIONS."

"It's only logical."

"WELL, WITH THAT BEING SAID, THERE'S FIFTEEN SECONDS LEFT!"

As the seconds counted down, Midoriya's smirk went higher and higher, until at last, there was only five seconds on the clock.

"FIVE!"

Did his friends see him here?

"FOUR!"

Did his family?

"THREE!"

Did the ones who never believed in him see him?

"TWO!"

Did the world see him?

"ONE!"

Did Koro-sensei see him?

"ZERO! TIME'S UP!"

Did he prove the world wrong yet?

Not yet.

Midoriya's team went down from the sky as Present Mic announced the results. "IN FIRST PLACE IS TEAM TODOROKI, WITH A TOTAL OF 10,000,615 POINTS! SECOND PLACE IS TEAM MIDORIYA, WITH A HIGH SCORE OF 695 POINTS! THIRD PLACE IS TEAM BAKUGOU WHO HAS 615 POINTS! FINALLY, IN FOURTH PLACE IS, WAIT, TEAM SHINSOU! HIS TEAM HAS 475 POINTS!"

As the crowd cheered, Midoriya smiled at the sky. 

Was Koro-sensei proud?

\----------------------

"Todoroki, why am I here?" Midoriya asked, confused.

He and Todoroki were in an abandoned hallway. Midoriya didn't know why he was here. Shouldn't it be Bakugou?

"You are strong."

That... wasn't what Midoriya expected.

"If you went against me, I would've used my fire."

Todoroki's eyes went from his left hand up to Midoriya's face.

"Do you know what quirk marriages are?"

\----------------------

"Oh yeah, I do." Midoriya's carefree voice struck Todoroki oddly. His voice, seemed different. 

Like Midoriya expected it.

"Then I don't need to explain myself."

Todoroki was going to walk away when Midoriya chuckled, "Do you know how many quirkless die by the time they're my age?"

Todoroki turned to look at Midoriya. His eyes narrowed. What was Midoriya saying?

"If you don't know, over 18.5 percent of quirkless people my age die or go missing from suicide, murder, abuse, or accidents. Those people would die and kill to have a quirk."

Midoriya looked up and Todoroki felt fear in his heart. The same fear he felt from his father.

Why?

The acidic green eyes seemed to judge Todoroki down to his very soul. "Just because you suffered doesn't mean that everyone else should. What if your ice isn't enough? What if it's freezing and snowing and your ice would make everything worse? Hmm? You're killing yourself and you're killing others. I was suicide-baited. I don't want to pretend I understand you. But let me tell you something."

Midoriya leaned forward and walked right to Todoroki. When he was right next to him, Midoriya whispered into his ear, "I was a product of a quirk marriage. And I've suffered a great deal. So don't judge a person by their cover. That gets you and everyone else killed."

Midoriya leaned away from Todoroki's ear and walked away. Todoroki clenched his heart while he watched the back of Midoriya retreat.

What was the feeling? 

And how could he stop it?

Todoroki had a lot to think about. Was this worth it? Or was Midoriya stopping him from his rebellion?


	11. The Past You've Lost Will Never Come Back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone know what the title is?
> 
> Anyway, battles shall commence.  
> Lol, I've been listening to Pokemon songs...

Midoriya left Todoroki at the hallway and grabbed something before he made his way to the stands. 

"Hey, Midoriya!" Uraraka waved him over. Midoriya smiled and made his way to Uraraka and Iida. 

"Hello!" 

"Are you ready, Midoriya?" Iida said and Midoriya nodded. 

"What's going on right now?" Midoriya asked as he sat down with his weapons.

"They're setting up for the first round. Present Mic should be announcing them about now - "

"AND WE ARE BACK! THE THIRD AND FINAL ROUND IS ABOUT TO BEGIN IN TEN MINUTES! THE MATCHES WILL BE SHOWN ON THE SCREEN!"

Midoriya didn't have to scan the screen for a long time since he was the first match.

"I should probably start preparing in the waiting room," Midoriya stood up and Uraraka and Iida followed him. 

\---------------------

"Do you feel okay? It's okay to be nervous," Uraraka asked him as they sat in the waiting room.

"I do a bit, but I'm used to this kind of feeling," Midoriya smiled at her reassuringly. The phone in his pocket buzzed.

"Is that your phone?" Iida asked as Midoriya pulled it out. "Yep."

Unlocking it, he saw the group chat being spammed with good lucks. He smiled and put it away.

"What was it about?" Uraraka asked curiously. 

"Just some of my friends back at my old school," Midoriya rubbed the back of his head. Uraraka nodded. "It's nice for them to text you." Midoriya nodded.

"Ten minutes is almost up," Iida pushed up his glasses, "we'll be cheering you on." 

"Thanks."

The two friends left the waiting room, leaving Midoriya, who smiled. "It'll be like Class 3e sparring," he whispered as he gripped his wooden kali sticks in his hands. "Quiet and fast, just like an assassination."

His green eyes glowed a toxic color.

\---------------------

Shinsou knew that the quirkless had it much worse than him. However, the quirkless kid, Midoriya, still got into the hero course. 

To be honest, if Midoriya didn't give him a good fight, he would be disappointed. But Shinsou was kinda inspired by him. 

As he walked through the hallway to the stage, he could see Midoriya holding some sticks. They were probably allowed since he was quirkless.

Quirkless.

Shinsou looked at his opponent in the eye to see a dull emerald color. 

Getting into a fighting stance, he opened his mouth, waiting for Midnight to announce the start. 

He had to prove himself to his idol after all. 

(Not that the quirkless kid was his idol. It was just nice to see someone who was as disadvantaged as him be in the hero course.)

\---------------------

Midoriya bit the inside of his lower lip. 

"Ready? Go!"

Midoriya ran up to Shinsou as soon as he could and used a back kick. Shinsou stumbled backwards and Midoriya immediately started to use his kali sticks. Anything to make sure he wouldn't talk. 

Pounding on his side and forearms, he pushed Shinsou to the edge and kicked him once more. 

"Midoriya Izuku is the winner!"

He could hear the crowd cheer him on until Present Mic said, "WOW! DID YOU SEE THAT FOLKS? THAT'S MIDORIYA IZUKU, THE FAMOUS QUIRKLESS TEENAGER WHO MADE IT INTO THE HERO COURSE!"

The cheers dissolved into murmurs. And Midoriya knew that not all of them were good. 

Turning to the purple haired kid on the ground, Midoriya stuck out his hand. Shinsou grabbed it. "You've got an amazing quirk!" Midoriya said happily. 

"...what?"

"It's true! You can use it for hostage situations and panic attacks and there are so many great uses to it!"

"So you don't think it's villainous?" Shinsou asked, unbelievingly.

Midoriya nodded, "Yeah! It's not like you're here to be a villain, right?"

Shinsou smiled and nodded. 

"WHAT A BEAUTIFUL DISPLAY OF SPORTSMANSHIP! GIVE IT UP FOR MIDORIYA AND SHINSOU!"

Finally, the murmurs started to become cheers once more. The two on stage smiled before turning back to back and walking away.

\---------------------

"Good job, Midoriya!" his class congratulated him as he came back to the stands. 

"Who's next?" Kaminari asked and Midoriya answered, "Todoroki and Sero."

They watched as Todoroki and Sero came on the stage. 

They watched as Todoroki shot a glacier of ice into Sero.

"Hey, isn't that a bit too much?" Sero said and Midnight declared him to be out. 

Todoroki walked up to Sero and melted his ice cage. "Sorry."

Midoriya could see the frustration in his eyes. He could see the conflict inside of him, he could see the anger, the sadness, the confusion.

He was just like Class 3e. 

Midoriya took out his phone and looked at the group chat once more.

'Class 3e Chat'

Itona: Good job using what I taught you.

Midoriya: Thanks! It was useful.

Karma: Make them regret the day they faced you!

Nagisa: Don't do that.

Isogai: Anyway, congrats!

Nakamura: Do just as well against that Todoroki kid.

Chiba: He's like the government and that gun guy combined.

Hinano: What's his name again? Gusto? Grando?

Kirara: It's Gastro. 

Midoriya: Oh yeah! That guy! With Smog and Grip!

Karma: I still gotta beat that Grip guy again.

Kayano: Not again. 

Midoriya: We'll invite them with Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei and Lovro.

Nagisa: Yeah!

Putting away his phone, he looked at the next match, where Kaminari was destroyed by Ibara's vines. He winced in the defeat and watched as Iida and Hatsume came up on the stage. However - 

"Why's he in those machines?" Kirishima questioned as they watched the two. 

"Aren't they supposed to fill out a form, like you, Midoriya?" Uraraka turned to him and Midoriya nodded. "Yeah, what's Iida doing?"

Whatever Iida said convinced Midnight to let him wear them.

"Wait, he's against Hatsume! She's going to - "

Everyone watched as Hatsume used Iida to showcase her 'babies' or inventions. After ten minutes of advertising, Hatsume stepped out of the ring, leaving a confused Midnight, who just announced, "Hatsume is out of bounds! Iida is the winner!"

"That's kind of - " Midoriya began.

"Embarrassing?"

"Weird?"

"A blow to his pride?"

"Yeah, that."

Uraraka and Midoriya went down to comfort the distraught Iida. 

\---------------------

Mina and Aoyama were next to battle. After going back and forth, Mina was able to slide to Aoyama and take him out.

\---------------------

Tokoyami was able to defeat Momo by pushing her out of bounds. Midoriya looked at Momo's face and decided to talk with her later. 

It was like Karma's after that big test...

\---------------------

Midoriya, Uraraka, and Iida waited in one of the waiting rooms for Uraraka's match against Bakugou during the match between Kirishima and someone from Class 1b called Tetsutetsu. Personally, Midoriya thought that Tetsutetsu needed to get a new name. 

"How are you feeling?" Midoriya asked and Uraraka shrugged.

Iida started saying, "Bakugou wouldn't go full force on a lady - "

"No, he would." Iida and Uraraka turned to look at Midoriya. "He's going to go all out to show that he's actually trying to beat you. He doesn't want to do it halfway."

Uraraka nodded with a determined face. She stood up and said, "I'll see you in the finals!"

She walked away, leaving the waiting room and Midoriya and Iida.


	12. Hatred Only Gets You So Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kirishima and Tetsutetsu, Bakugou and Uraraka, Midoriya and Todoroki. 
> 
> I'm not dead, it's just that I have something to type on now. My computer had some issues earlier.

"And the two competitors are breaking the tie with an arm wrestling battle!" Midnight waved her whip around as the stadium cheered. Kirishima and Tetsutetsu brought their arms onto a box and locked hands.

"On your mark, get set, go!"

The two activated their quirks and the battle of rock versus steel started. Back and forth their arms went until - 

'BAM!'

"AND KIRISHIMA'S WON THE BATTLE! AMAZING!" Present Mic suddenly stood up, slamming his hands on the table while he yelled into the microphone. 

"Sit down," Aizawa said, not looking at his friend next to him. Present Mic quickly pulled in his chair and sat in it.

After the two competitors shook hands and left the battle field, Present Mic announced the next pair. "And our final match in our first round is our explosion master Bakugou versus the zero gravity princess, the duchess of space herself, Uraraka!"

"Stop being so biased," Aizawa scolded Present Mic, who held the back of his head and chuckled awkwardly.

"Alright then, get ready! Go!" Midnight yelled. Uraraka immediately started to run towards Bakugou, sticking low to the ground.

"She's going low to the ground," Midoriya muttered, his chin resting in between his pointer finger and thumb. 

"There must be a reason, I assume?" Iida turned to his analyzing friend, who nodded. 

"Yes, there must be - that's it!" He perked up his head and slammed his fist into his left hand as Bakugou created an explosion.

"What's it?" Iida tilted his head. 

"Look at all the rubble!"

"What - ah, I see. She's creating debris for her quirk, correct?" Iida guessed.

Midoriya turned to Iida and nodded. There was a bigger reason why she wanted to do this. Not only were there more rubble, but she would be creating dust everywhere, which served as a smokescreen. Not only that, but all quirks have a limit. She was trying to get Bakugou tired. 

He looked up for a split second before looking back down at the arena. Midoriya bit the bottom of his lip and the corners of his mouth started to tilt down. It was a smart plan, sure, but at this rate...

"And there's another explosion by Bakugou! Uraraka's sure beaten up now! Go a little easier on her, will ya?"

"Yeah, stop bullying the poor girl!"

"Boo!"

"Big bully!"

"That is unproper behavior for a hero to have!" Iida scolded them, chopping his hands up and down. 

"Yeah, they're underestimating her. If Bakugou was having an easy time, he'd just blast her out of the ring," Midoriya pointed out. 

That meant Bakugou was having a tough time. Midoriya could see his chest go up and down heavily. 

Bakugou was near his limit, but so was Uraraka.

"Will you all be quiet? Bakugou's giving her a fair fight. Besides, if you had paid attention to your surroundings - " the dust settled down, showing the floating rocks above " - you would have noticed that she had a bigger plan."

"Release!" Uraraka brought the pads of her fingers together. The rocks started to fall down, tumbling down to the arena.

"IT'S A METEOR SHOWER!" Present Mic screamed. The crowd watched as the rocks fell.

Bakugou sneered. 

Lifting up his hands, he yelled, "I'M NOT GOING TO BE ELIMINATED YET!" 

The explosions from his hands grew larger and larger, until it was a beam of light. The rocks fell down as ashes and dust.

"BAKUGOU JUST DISINTERGRATED THE ROCKS!"

"No! I've got to keep going! Like everyone else!" Uraraka swayed on her feet. She took a step forward. She took another step. 

Uraraka fell down.

"Uraraka is knocked out! Bakugou's the winner!"

\--------------------  
Bakugou POV

"Did you give her that plan, shitty Deku?" Bakugou said as he turned the corner. Midoriya looked behind him. 

"No, that was completely her idea. If you thought that that battle was tough, it was because of Uraraka, not me." Midoriya turned away, leaving Bakugou stunned. 

He had never heard him talk back. Why, why was he like this now?!?

\--------------------

Uraraka held up her phone to her ear, tears dripping down her face. "I - I'm sorry I lost," she started but her father interrupted her. She cried as her parents told her how much they loved her.

\--------------------

Midoriya was walking to his second round match when he saw Endeavor approaching him. 

"You're that quirkless brat, aren't you?" Endeavor crossed his arms and looked down at Midoriya. 

"You're that bastard father, aren't you?" Midoriya shot back. Endeavor grounded his teeth. 

"Don't talk to me like that, I'm the number two hero."

"Then don't talk to me like that when you aren't even allowed back here. Better yet, never talk to me or to your kids ever again." Midoriya walked away.

Endeavor was silent until his flames lit up bigger than normal. "USELESS WRETCH!" he yelled. 

Midoriya smirked as he heard Endeavor's outrage. He gripped his kali sticks tighter before loosening his grip. 

He had a battle to win after all.

\--------------------

Todoroki and Midoriya stood on opposite sides of stage. There had been a ten minute break to fix it up after Uraraka and Bakugou's match earlier. 

"AND WITH THIS BATTLE STARTS THE SECOND ROUND! WHO WILL WIN? MIDORIYA, THE QUIRKLESS WONDER, OR TODOROKI, THE ICE PRINCE?!?"

"Poor kid."

"He doesn't have a chance against that Todoroki kid."

"Are they sure this is safe?"

Midoriya grit his teeth as he heard the crowd's murmurs. He wasn't useless, no matter what Bakugou or any of them said.

He had his weaknesses. They all did. 

But he had strengths as well.

"And the battle will begin! Ready, start!"

\--------------------  
Todoroki POV

Todoroki raised his right hand and let out several pillars of ice. He couldn't see Midoriya until he saw his ice cracking. Midoriya burst through his ice. Todoroki let out another ice attack. 

Midoriya dodged.

Todoroki kept his attack up, never letting Midoriya get a minute to catch his breath.

But still, Midoriya dodged. 

Why wasn't it working? Midoriya was supposed to be below him! Even, even if he had those eyes.

"WHY ARE YOU ONLY USING HALF YOUR POWER?" Todoroki turned to the sound. 

Midoriya was standing on top of an icy spike, his breath steady but heavy.

Todoroki let out some more ice.

"ARE YOU LOOKING DOWN ON ME?"

Todoroki bit his teeth together.

"I can see you. You're shaking and there's frost coming up on your right side." Midoriya was right. Todoroki's shaky breath was getting harder and harder to control.

"Do you think that life's easy? Do you think that everything will be solved with only half of your power?"

Shut up. Shut up.

"Is this what he taught you? When you can be whatever you want? Is this worth it? Using only your left side when you have so much more?"

"Did he pay you?" Todoroki glared at the green haired boy. "Did he pay you to tell me this?"

"No, but it's what my teacher would've wanted. And it's what I would've wanted. Did you know that my friend's parents almost died from the cold?"

Todoroki's breath hitched.

"Life is so much worse with these publicity stunts. Are you trying to add to that? Is this what you'll always be? An icy version of your father? Hatred only gets you so far, you know."

"Shut up. Shut up."

"Is this what your mother would've wanted?"

"You don't know anything about my mother," Todoroki's glare could've burned a hole through Midoriya's head. The stormy eyes met acidic eyes.

Todoroki resisted the urge to shudder.

"IT'S YOUR POWER TODOROKI! NOT HIS! HE CAN'T CONTROL YOU! DO YOU WANT TO BE A HERO?!?"

Then it clicked.

His mother. Hahaha, why couldn't he have remember it?

\--------------------  
Flashback...

"Mama? Can I be a hero?" Todoroki looked up from his mother's lap. Rei smiled gently and rubbed the top of her son's head.

"Of course you can. But just remember. All you have to be is yourself."

\--------------------

Flames bursted out of his skin on his left side. 

"GOOD JOB SHOUTO!" his sperm donor yelled. But he didn't care.

HE DIDN'T CARE.

"Thank you, Midoriya," he said.

Midoriya smirked.

"You're welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me, don't hate me, don't hate me, don't hate me, don't hate me.


	13. Kill the Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of Todoroki and Midoriya's battle! And Iida and Ibara's, but that only takes around two hundred words so.

Everyone waited in bated breath as the two students had a shouting match, until one of them burst into fire. Bringing up his right hand, Todoroki shot out a column of fire at Midoriya.

The crowd couldn't see the stage as an explosion suddenly occurred, brining up dust, ice, and rock. It wasn't until many moments later until they could see part of the battleground. 

Todoroki was panting, his breath uneven and ragged. His uniform was half burnt away as he staggered on the stage.

That was expected.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!?" Present Mic shouted as the dust slowly cleared away. Aizawa leaned forward to his mic and said, "The air molecules were compressed together due to the sheer amount of ice on the stage. However, due to Todoroki's fire, the air rapidly expanded, causing the explosion."

"TALK ABOUT A WILD EXPERIMENT!"

They couldn't see Midoriya. Midnight looked around the stage. Debris was laying everywhere. It looked like Cementoss need to do a lot of work. 

Just then, Todoroki felt pain at the back of his knees. Almost dropping onto his knees, he quickly caught himself and turned around, his right arm swinging around. 

Big mistake.

Midoriya, who was behind him hiding in the rubble, grabbed his right arm and judo threw him. Todoroki could feel the sudden escape of air from his lungs. 

He couldn't breathe. 

"AND TODOROKI IS THROWN!" he could barely hear Present Mic say. 

"Todoroki is out of bounds! Midoriya is the winner!" Midnight yelled, waving her whip over her head.

What did she say? 

He looked to the sides of him to see a white line underneath his torso. 

So it seemed Midoriya did throw him out of bounds.

The crowd was quiet as they took in what happened. Todoroki, prized son of Endeavor, the number two hero, was eliminated in not even the semifinals. 

He was defeated by a quirkless kid, who was now squatting by Todoroki's side. "You okay?"

It wasn't until Uraraka let out a "You did it, Midoriya!" followed by Iida's "Good job!" that the crowds started to cheer. Only this time, it was filled with murmurs and muttering.

"Jeez, just imagine how strong that quirkless kid is!"

"He beat Endeavor's kid?!?"

"Is Endeavor's son just weak?"

"Can't be, you can't be weak if you're trained by Endeavor himself."

The comments reached Endeavor's ears and he snarled. Endeavor stomped away.

Todoroki smiled as he nodded to Midoriya. "I'm better than okay. Endeavor's not happy."

Midoriya chuckled. "Yeah, he's pissed that I'm quirkless. Did you know that he stopped me on the way here and called me a brat? I called him a bastard then he called me a wretch. He's very good at making insults."

Todoroki scoffed. Endeavor was better than good when it came to insults.

"The spotlight's dried him up, huh?" Todoroki furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Midoriya. 

"What?"

"Mm, nothing."

That was weird. One of the bots shooed Midoriya away from Todoroki as some others put him on a stretcher. 

"See you later." Todoroki looked at the green eyed boy. The acidic, dangerous eyes were now a sparkling emerald. 

Interesting. 

"I'm going to Recovery Girl, anyway, so I'll just come with you," Midoriya said as the bots brought him away from the field. 

Todoroki nodded.

"So, friends?" Midoriya put out his hand. Todoroki stared at it before looking at Midoriya.

"I'll consider it," he said as he shook Midoriya's hand. Midoriya beamed.

\---------------------

"Really, what were the two of you thinking?" Recovery Girl scolded the two of them as she opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle. Todoroki and Midoriya were in two hospital beds. Well, Todoroki was actually in the bed. Midoriya was sitting on it, his feet swinging at the side of the bed.

"It's not our fault that it got that intense," Midoriya said, tilting his head. Recovery Girl rolled her eyes as she passed the two some gummies. 

"Here, eat these gummies. They'll get you back up."

Todoroki took an orange one from her hand. He slightly squished it with his pointer finger and thumb. So this was a gummie.

Midoriya took a pink one and popped it into his mouth. After chewing it and swallowing, he turned to Recovery Girl.

"Thanks!"

"Just because you said thank you does not erase the fact that you did something so reckless!" Recovery Girl pointed out. Midoriya had the decency to look sheepish. 

"I've done more reckless things than that."

"That doesn't help your point. Now I'm even more worried," Recovery Girl scoffed.

Todoroki stared at the two's exchanges. There were a lot of things Todoroki couldn't but could describe Midoriya. It was just that Midoriya didn't fit in those categories. However, Midoriya was interesting. At least he could figure that out.

\--------------------  
Midoriya POV

"Isn't it supposed to be your match by now?" Midoriya said as he stepped down the stairs and into the stands. He sat by Iida, who was right next to Uraraka.

"They decided to take a ten minute break to repair the stage. They said that the next match would start in around twenty minutes," Iida explained. Midoriya tilted his head.

"But don't you like to be early?"

Uraraka nodded. "He does! That's why I'm also so confused!" 

Iida looked at the two while moving his arms like a robot. "I was waiting for Midoriya to come back before I go. After all, as class representative, I should make sure he is healthy and okay!"

"Then why didn't you just go back down to the infirmary?" Uraraka asked. Iida opened his mouth before closing it. 

"Anyway, let's walk down now. You said you were worried about me, right?" Midoriya smiled. Iida smiled back and the three stood up. The others in class congratulated Midoriya for his win.

"Good job, Midoriya!" Mineta gave him a thumbs up. Midoriya responded with a "Thank you."

"Mhm, even though I shouldn't be agreeing with the pervert, you did a great job," Jirou nodded.

"Kero, that was intense."

"I know right! So manly!"

"Tch, it's just fucking Deku," Bakugou turned his head away from Midoriya as Midoriya, Iida, and Urararka reached the top of the steps and went down the hallway to the waiting room.

\--------------------

Midoriya watched as Iida and Ibara stood on the field. After a while, he and Uraraka went back up to the stands. In fact, Uraraka was next to him.

"Who'd do you think will win?" she asked. Midoriya narrowed his eyes at the two down below.

"It depends on how they react. Ibara could stop Iida, but only if she catches him. Iida could easily avoid her vines. Besides, she doesn't look like she has much combat experience."

"Huh."

The two watched as Iida speedily pushed Ibara out of the ring. 

"WOW, WAS THAT FAST OR WHAT?!?" Present Mic yelled as Midnight declared Ibara out. 

"You were right!" Uraraka turned to her friend. 

"Huh, so I was," Midoriya said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone tell me when Stain attacked Ingenium? Like what round? It is very necessary and I can't remember and the wiki is not helping me at all.


	14. Class 3e Assassins vs Stainf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stain's with Ingenium and is against Class 3e. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Midoriya's trying to figure out why over half his class wasn't responding. That's when he got an important text from Karasuma.

Stain waited in the alleyway, waiting for a lone hero to stumble across him. Heroes have lost their meaning and with all this paparazzi and advertisements, they should all be culled. Except for the true hero.

All Might. 

His presence lowered crime rates. He saved all people with a smile. He was the first to rush to a scene if it meant saving people. Because he used all his time to help people, he had no time for a job and so they payed him as their thanks. 

He was the only true hero. 

A hero rushed by in silver armor. Stain watched as the hero looked side to side before slowing down and looking into his alleyway. He licked his teeth free of any unnecessary blood and the like. 

He had a job to do. 

Bringing out his katana, he hid as the hero, Ingenium, the Turbo Hero, walked into the alley. Then, luring Ingenium closer into the alleyway, Stain would ensure that the fake hero would be killed. 

Stain didn't know that he himself was being watched from above. He didn't know that he was not the only one out bringing 'justice' to the world. 

Stain didn't know that right above him at that very time, a group of fifteen were stalking him. Karasuma had brought those people because they were best suited for the job and that they were free. 

You couldn't exactly sneak away from the Ouran High School Host Club without them sneaking around, trying to solve the mystery. Kyoya would probably hire some bodyguards and the like if he found out. 

Kyoya had a very large amount of connections, as well as the other members. 

Stain watched in excitement as the fake hero walked right where he wanted him to be. Then, he shot out of the shadows, his katana blinking in the little light there was so deep in the alley. 

He could see the flash of realization in Ingenium's eyes as he got closer and closer. 

Ingenium was about to die. 

\--------------------  
Midoriya POV

Midoriya bit his lip as he kept messaging the group chat. Only a few people were messaging, and those people usually didn't text this much. The louder of the class seemed to have disappeared, like Nakamura, Maehara, etc. 

Others like Chiba and Hayami also weren't texting, but that wasn't unusual, considering they were quiet online and in person.

'Class 3e Chat'

Midoriya: Why isn't barely anyone responding?

Karma: What do you mean? I'm here.

Midoriya: Besides you.

Kayano: I've got a brief break, what's up?

Midoriya: People are not responding. 

Kayano: Oh, that.

Midoriya: ???

Kayano: You don't need to worry.

Nagisa: Just leave it to us

Midoriya: What's it?

Okajima: Hello, I am here

Midoriya: Oh, hey Okajima

Okajima: Hey Mido!

Okajima: Good job for the SF

Midoriya: Thanks, but where is everyone?

Karma: Rude much?

Kanzaki: Don't worry, they'll be fine

Midoriya: That is not helping Kanzaki

Sugaya: Just trust us

Midoriya: I do!

Nagisa: Then stop worrying

Midoriya: Why can't you tell me?

Nagisa: Karasuma didn't text you

Midoriya: So?

Hinano: So don't worry

Midoriya: Hello, Hinano

Hinano: Hello, Midoriya

Kirara: If you worry, you die. If you don't worry, you don't die. So why worry?

Kirara: By Mike Horn. That guy is cool.

Hinano: I know, right? 

Fuwa: Readers, look it up if you don't know him!

Midoriya: Fuwa, stop breaking the fourth wall!

Fuwa: Sorry!!!

Midoriya sighed. The group chat was not giving him answers, well, answers he needed. Uraraka next to him noticed his despair. 

"Are you okay, Midoriya?" she asked. Midoriya smiled sheepishly. 

"Yeah, sorry."

Satisfied with his answer, Uraraka turned back to the battlefield, where Kirishima and Bakugou were battling. Bakugou kept using his explosions, punching Kirishima over and over again with determination until Kirishima cracked. 

All quirks had their limits and it was clearly shown in this battle of endurance. 

Midoriya furrowed his eyebrows, thinking about where half his class could be. 

He only hoped that they would stay safe.

\--------------------  
Meanwhile...

Stain got closer and closer to the fake hero, his eyes full of excitement, when a tiny dart flew towards him.

His eyes widened and he tried to twist his body out of its way. The dart almost scratched him as it flew down to the ground. Stain stopped and picked it up. Meanwhile, Ingenium was clicking his SOS button several times to alert any heroes or sidekicks nearby. Hopefully, he could get someone from his agency, so they could work together better.

"A tranquilizer dart, huh?" Stain murmured and he looked up. No one. Stain furrowed his eyes and looked back at the fake hero, who was in his fighting stance.

"Stain, your reign of terror will end!" Ingenium yelled. Stain sneered. 

"Fake hero, you shall be culled in the name of heroics!" he yelled as he ran towards Ingenium and Stain threw two knives at Ingenium. However, a board suddenly appeared and the knives pierced through it. Ingenium looked shocked.

Stain growled, "Come out!" and looked all around him. Suddenly, several thuds appeared. 

"A group of children?" Stain said in confusion. Ten kids surrounded him, each with their own weapon. Some had a knife and others had a rope. Stain sneered.

"Is this what society has crumbled to? Relying on children? You ten, if you go right now, I will let you go. I do not believe in culling children of your age yet. If you do need culling, I will see your progress as you grow."

One of them, with long, yellow hair, chuckled. "Stainy, we're not children. We're high schoolers."

Stain shrugged. "Same thing."

A blue haired boy held a baseball(?). "Don't worry, we won't be too injured by the time you're caught."

Ingenium looked at the strange children and yelled, "What are you doing here? This isn't some sort of game!"

"We know," another boy said, with blonde hair and orange roots. "That's why Karasuma-sensei hired us."

Ingenium gaped. "You mean the Ministry of Defense, Karasuma? You're not joking, are you?"

Stain furrowed his eyebrows. Karasuma should be the head of the Ministry of Defense. But what were they thinking, hiring these people. 

"Anyway," the orange/blonde boy said, "we've already done our job."

Stain was now more confused. 

"What do you mean?" he asked as he turned to the strange boy. Another boy with rough brown hair chuckled gruffly. 

"We're more than what we seem. We've all got special weapons."

The boy with the baseball threw the baseball. "Catch."

Stain's eyes furrowed as he brought his hands to catch it. Then the ball exploded with a bright bang. 

Stain felt a prick in his neck and he brought his hand up to his neck. 

There was a dart sticking out of his neck.

That's all he knew as he fell unconscious.

\--------------------  
Midoriya POV

Midoriya stared wide-eyed at Karasuma's text. 

You have a mission tomorrow. Meet up at XX Block at Hosu.


	15. Bakugou's Best Friend (Probably)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see Bakugou's POV

Kirishima walked out onto the stage, smiling as he faced his friend. 

Or at least, the almost-friend. Bakubro was warming up to him and honestly, Kirishima thought he was so manly!

He got into a fighting position as Midnight raised her whip. 

"Battle ready! Go!" she yelled, waving her whip down like a racing flag. Kirishima ran towards Bakubro, hardening himself as he punched towards his face. Bakubro was barely able to dodge it, but gained a cut from his punch. However, Kirishima wasn't able to predict the counterattack Bakubro did with his left hand. 

Kirishima thanked his lucky stars when it didn't affect him. Part of his uniform was burnt off but he was fine. He smiled at the annoyed Bakubro. "That won't affect me!" Kirishima wound up as he threw more punches towards Bakubro. For a while, Kirishima was able to fend off any of Bakubro's attacks [I thought Kirishima should've lasted a bit longer], but soon, Kirishima was reaching his limit. He winced as Bakubro let out another explosion.

At this point, both of them were panting heavily and the two were almost at their limit. Kirishima grit his teeth as he punched Bakubro again, with him dodging until something in him cracked.

Maybe it was his exhaustion, maybe it was his mental state, but Kirishima couldn't last any longer as the explosion sent him almost sprawling on the floor. He quickly put his feet under him and went back into a fighting stance as Bakubro sneered.

"You can't last any longer can you? You're running on just fumes and I'll take those fucking fumes away! I'll beat you! DIE!" Bakubro wound up and punched Kirishima in the chest, letting out his biggest explosion yet.

The last thing Kirishima saw was Bakubro's sneer being replaced with wide eyes before returning back to his normal, calm face.

Then he blacked out.

\--------------------  
Bakugou POV

Bakugou looked down at Shitty Hair as he fell unconcious. His sneer fell off, revealing for just a split second his real emotions, which he quickly covered up. 

He couldn't let any of those damn extras see it. 

As much as he hated to admit it, Bakugou liked the red head's company. Sure, they were as annoying as fuck, but it was a good kind of annoying as fuck. It wasn't like the fucking extras at Aldera annoying as fuck.

Which was a very good thing. He had enough of those annoying fuckers, always trying to kiss up to him like the damn fakes they were. Although some of the extras in his current class weren't as stupid as Aldera was, he could somewhat tolerate them.

But, Bakugou wouldn't let any of them know that. For fuck's sake, if any of them grabbed hold of that stupid notion, then they would get fucking annoying. 

Like Deku.

Bakugou knew Deku from a long time ago, back when the two were both in diapers. He knew him from preschool, to elementary school, all the way to the second year of junior high. 

Then, Deku disappeared.

The fucker ran away was his first thought when Deku didn't appear on the first day of the last school year at Aldera. One day turned to one week. Bakugou was getting suspicious.

One week turned to one month. Did Deku move? The old hag never mentioned it and that old hag would gossip about anything, especially when it concerned Auntie Inko.

One month turned to several. Bakugou was confused but didn't let it show. He let the extras brag about Deku being trash and useless. About how they pushed Deku out of the school and showed him 'who was boss in this world'. 

Tch. Like they did anything.

If anything, Deku was useless. That didn't mean he was trash. Deku was supposed to be that persistent pest, not whatever this was. Deku wasn't supposed to fucking run away. 

Then the moon exploded. The heroes told everyone that it was a machine/quirk malfunction from a project on the moon. All the international news said that. So, Bakugou believed it. 

Things weren't different. He aced the mock tests. He applied to UA. He got in.

So why was fucking Deku, of all people, sitting in the fucking classroom?!? Why the fuck was he here?!?

WHY NOW?!? RIGHT WHEN EVERYTHING WAS GOING THE WAY HE WANTED TO?!?

Not only that, but...

This wasn't the Deku he remembered. Sure, he was as annoying as fuck and still called him Kacchan and mumbled like an idiot, but...

When did Deku get strong?

The cockatoo yelled the results out. 

When did Deku get so confident?

The crowd cheered.

When did Deku stand up to people?

He watched as the medical robots towed the red headed shark away.

When did Deku change?

Yes, that was the question. When did Deku change?

Remembering back about one and a half years ago, he suddenly remembered how the shitty nerd was mumbling about moving to a school. Kunugigaoka Junior High.

He grit his teeth at the memory as he stormed off the stage. Bakugou could still hear the roars of the crowd behind him.

All they wanted was a show. So if that's what they wanted...

Bakugou started to ferally smile. If they wanted a show, they would get a show.

From him.

\--------------------  
Midoriya POV

"Oh, Iida, they're done," Midoriya said, putting his phone away. He was trying to figure out what mission Karasuma could possibly want him for. Why specifically him? They had a group chat for assassination purposes only and two others for regular contact. One had just the class. The second had Koro-sensei, Bitch-sensei, and Karasuma-sensei. 

He started to frown. Iida looked curiously at his friend. 

"Midoriya, if we dilly-dally anymore, we shall be late," Iida said and he started to shake Midoriya lightly side to side. Midoriya blinked quickly as he snapped out of it. Looking up at the now concerned Iida, he smiled sheepishly. 

"Sorry, Iida. Was just in my head."

Iida reluctantly nodded and continued, "Well, let's go. You should grab your kali sticks now."

Midoriya nodded. "Mhm."

Grabbing the two sticks in the seat next to him, Midoriya and Iida stood up. Uraraka in the row in front of them turned around and smiled. "Good luck you two!"

"Mhm, thanks Uraraka!" Midoriya put both his sticks in one hand and waved.

"Thank you for your good wishes!" Iida chopped the air with his arms as he swiftly turned around and walked behind Midoriya.


	16. The Iida Family's Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's some Iida, angst? Not really angst angst, but still angst. 
> 
> Does that make sense?

Iida Tenya was the second son in a family of four. His mother, his father, his older brother Tensei, and him made up the family.

The Iida family was known for their engine-like quirks. Tensei had them on his elbows. He had them on the calves of his legs.

However, Iida Tenya's family was even more well known for having a long line of heroes. His brother was, in fact, a hero. Ingenium. 

Iida Tensei was his role model. Everything he did was in hopes of impressing his brother. Even his hero costume was based on Tensei's design.

That's why he would do his best! He would uphold his family's honor!

\--------------------  
Midoriya POV

Midoriya tightened his grip on his kali sticks as he looked at Iida from across the battle arena. Midnight looked at both competitors as she raised her whip.

"The battle between Midoriya and Iida is about to commence!" she announced as the crowd cheered once more. 

"WOW! I WONDER WHO'S GOING TO WIN, RIGHT SHOU-CHAN?!?" Present Mic yelled.

Aizawa glanced at his partner next to him before grumbling, "Please refrain from calling me that."

"AWW! WHY NOT?!?"

"It is unprofessional of you to."

While the two debated for a few more moments, Midoriya started to analyze his friend. Iida Tenya, one of his best friends, relied on his speed. He was fast, he had already demonstrated that during his match against Ibara. It also didn't seem like he used his arms. 

He could take advantage of that. 

Koro-sensei was a bit like Iida, now that Midoriya thought about it. Not his personality, of course, but they both relied on their incredible speed to overwhelm their opponents. 

However, one was able to move at Mach 20. Another was able to move as fast as a car. 

Unluckily, Iida was the slower one. 

A small smirk grew from his smile as he leaned forward a bit. 

"Are both competitors ready?" Midnight asked the two on the dusty stage. Both nodded firmly. Seeing this, Midnight then declared, "Then go!"

Immediately, Iida rushed forward, hoping to get the upper hand. Unfortunately, Midoriya had already predicted this and thus, moved forward as well. 

Iida's eyes widened as he slowed down, enough for Midoriya to twist on the heel of his left foot and turn, kicking Iida on the back. 

Stumbling, Iida quickly tried to catch himself and was able to. As Iida quickly turned around, Midoriya attacked him with his two kali sticks. Iida was only able to recieve the quick blows and block them with his arms. 

Midoriya was not going to let any unnecessary space come in between them as he rained blows onto Iida's arms. He also was giving Iida no time to adjust or get into a proper stance for running. Iida grit his teeth as Midoriya continued to overpower him. 

It wasn't long before Iida was forced out of bounds. 

\--------------------  
Iida POV

Iida watched in horror as he was pushed past the treacherous white line. 

"And Iida is out of bounds! Meaning that Midoriya is the winner!"

Another pause came. Iida watched his classmate's face turn from happiness to horror as someone started to yell, "THERE'S NO WAY A QUIRKLESS LOSER COULD GET THIS FAR!"

"YEAH!"

"THERE MUST BE A MISTAKE!"

"BRIBERY! FAKE! LOSER! USELESS!"

As insults rained down from the crowd, Iida could see his friend's breath getting quicker and quicker. He patted Midoriya's back. "Are you okay?" Iida whispered. Midoriya looked straight into Iida's eyes and Iida could see the panic slowly decrease.

Furious at what the crowd made his friend become, Iida straightened up and was about to yell when someone was already doing so.

"QUIET!" Aizawa hissed through his mic. The crowd quieted down as they turned to the announcer's box. If they looked closely, they could see an angry teacher with his quirk activated.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY ANY OF THIS!" Iida's teacher continued, "MIDORIYA HAS THE MOST DETERMINATION AND PERSERVATION I HAVE SEEN IN ALL OF MY STUDENTS! HIS QUIRKLESS STATUS ISN'T A SIGN OF WEAKNESS, IT'S A SIGN OF STRENGTH! THAT BOY HE JUST WON AGAINST WAS FROM THE IIDA FAMILY, BROTHER OF INGENIUM! DO YOU THINK THAT SOMEONE FROM THE IIDA FAMILY, A FAMILY WHO PRIDES LOYALTY AND TRUST, WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS? HMM?"

The audience was silent as they could hear the ragged, sharp breaths from the man. 

"No? Then you should be quiet. If he can get this far, he must be worthy of it," Aizawa said as he sunk back down into his chair. "Considering how many proheroes are in the crowd, I am truly ashamed of your actions."

More silence followed as Present Mic cleared his throat. 

"My radio show is famous for its hotline. This is the reason why. Nobody is going to say that here in UA, so let's get on with the festival," Present Mic said, for once, not yelling.

Iida couldn't remember exactly how he got off the stage, but when he finally paid attention to his surroundings, he was in the waiting room he was in before his match.

Before he lost. Digging out his phone, he was about to call his parents but before that, a call came. 

From Tensei. 

Slightly ashamed, he picked up. 

"Tenya?" his brother's voice said from his phone. 

"Brother, I didn't win," Tenya said, his voice on the verge of cracking. "I'm sorry I disappointed you - "

"No!" Tensei's voice protested, "No, you did not. You're tied for third with whoever loses from the next battle. All you have to do is concentrate and get on the podium."

Tenya quickly wiped the tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. 

"Everyone loses at one point," his brother continued. "In fact, I was about to die. I met the Hero Killer after all."

Tenya's eyes widened as he listened to his brother's tale. "I was saved by a group of kids your age. They disappeared, but they knocked Stain unconscious long enough for me to apprehend him and get him to the police station. That's how I saw your match, on the TV in the waiting room."

"Really? You need saving?"

His brother chuckled. "Tenya, what you're about to learn is that everyone needs saving. Even the strongest of them all. But that's why we don't work alone. So, who are you going to save?"

A smile was put on Iida's face somewhere during his brother's speech as he straightened up, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "Thank you, brother," he said. "I'll make sure that I win the next battle and become the best hero you could imagine!"

His brother chuckled once more as he ended the call. 

Turning back around, Iida walked out the waiting room. He had a match to see, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your thank you's!
> 
> Have a nice day!
> 
> Vote for Haikyuu multiverse/anime reaction or Kuroko no Basuke multiverse/anime reaction or even OHSHC anime reaction down in the comments!


	17. The Darkness That Surrounds Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see Tokoyami's POV!

Tokoyami Fumikage was not ashamed to say that he may or may not have an - as other people called it - obsession with the darkness. It wasn't that he was secretly a psychopath and was waiting for the perfect time to strike and kill everyone. 

It was just that everyone thought he was. 

To be honest, it was rather tiring, back in middle school, to walk to classes over and over and over again just to hear someone whisper something about him.

"Hey, it's the bird freak."

"Isn't he a crow? Raven? Aren't they always near death places and stuff?"

"Yeah, and doesn't he always talk about darkness?"

"Weirdo."

"Let's stay away from him. He could be messed up in the head, ya know."

Tokoyami clenched his fists as he walked through the hallway that lead to the open arena in the center of the stadium. 

Despite what people thought, Tokoyami was not insane. 

No, Dark Shadow was not a demon. In fact, he was the complete opposite.

No, he was not forcing Dark Shadow to do anything against his will.

No, he was not using Dark Shadow to do anything illegal or perverted. It didn't even work that way, what would the purpose even be?

No, Dark Shadow was not the failed creation of creating life from making a pact with the devil so he stuck it to his body so he didn't look useless with a bird head.

Tokoyami didn't even know where that theory even came from. Somehow, the entire school bought that for several weeks. 

That was rather concerning, to say the least. 

Tokoyami stepped on stage. He knew that he had a major disadvantage against Bakugou, who was smiling in a demonic way. But the thing was, he could only do his best and not look like a satanic idiot.

Even if he was a member of Satanism, he would be a Luciferian, not a savage demon! 

\----------

Tokoyami woke up with a slightly pounding headache. He looked around the room he was in as he registered the fact that he was in a bed. 

So this was the infirmary. 

An old lady walked up to him. "Ah, so you're awake!" she said as she took out several gummies. Tokoyami grabbed one and popped it into his mouth. 

"You do remember what happened, correct? Or no?" she continued asking. Tokoyami swallowed his gummy. 

"Yes, I remember that I was battling Bakugou. I believe that he knocked me out with an explosive punch?" Tokoyami asked. The old lady nodded her head. 

"Good, so you haven't got that bad of a concussion," she muttered. Tokoyami hesitantly asked, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but who are you?"

She stopped her murmuring and looked at Tokoyami. "Recovery Girl, at your service," she answered. A lightbulb above his head lit up. Ah, so this was the famous Recovery Girl.

He stretched his arms above his head as Dark Shadow came out. 

"Fumi, you're alright?" Dark Shadow asked, tilting his head. Tokoyami smiled slightly as he patted Dark Shadow's head. 

"Yes, I should be fine," Tokoyami began as he started to swing his legs out of the bed when Recovery Girl stopped him. 

"You should be resting! What is up with Class 1a?" she said, softly whispering the last sentence. Tokoyami blinked before sighing. 

Guess he was going to be in here for a bit.

\--------------------  
Iida POV

Iida was in thought. Judging by what he had just seen, there were two options. 

One: Tokoyami would be healed enough so that the two could battle for third place. 

Two: Tokoyami would not be in any shape to fight so they would have to share third place.

His chin rested on the skin in between his thumb and index finger. It wasn't until Midoriya poked him several times that he snapped back into reality.

"Iida, are you alright?" Midoriya asked worriedly. Uraraka next to him nodded.

"You've been acting very distant with us," Uraraka explained. Iida smiled at the two. 

"Don't worry! As one of the class representatives and your friend, I must be able to plan things out myself! Currently, I am devising a plan if I have a match against Tokoyami!" Iida said, moving his forearms around to emphasize his point. 

"Oh, okay!" Midoriya said. Uraraka nodded once more. 

Iida's smile grew faintly wider. He had many lucky things in life. He had a great family, role model, school education, and friends.

That was nice, indeed.

\--------------------  
Midoriya POV

Midoriya stood up as Present Mic announced that there would be a break before the final match and the tiebreaker between Iida and Tokoyami for third place. His friends curiously looked at him. 

"Where're you going, Midoriya?" Uraraka asked as Midoriya walked up the stairs. His two kali sticks were held firmly in his left hand.

"Just going to stretch and wait in the waiting room," Midoriya answered, waving his right hand over his shoulder as he reached the top of the stands and went inside the stadium. As he walked, he pulled out his phone and began to text. Midoriya's eyes glanced up every few seconds to make sure he wasn't walking into anything or anyone.

'Class 3e Chat'

Midoriya: Hello?!?

Karma: Yes

Karma: Suffer

Midoriya: ???

Nagisa: Ignore him, Midoriya

Karma: YOU WOUND ME, NAGISA!!!

Nagisa: Karma, I'm literally right next to you, you don't have to text these things. 

Karma: Oh yeah...

Midoriya: What even is this chat

Kirara: Dead. It's dead.

Maehara: Why so sad? 

Midoriya: Wow, Maehara's alive!

Maehara: Why wouldn't I be?

Sugaya: Because you weren't beaten up by Okano, lol

Maehara: Hey, just because Okano can be really pissed at me, doesn't mean she beats me up every day.

Isogai: He means that he's kinda afraid when Okano gets mad

Maehara: SHUSHUSHUSHUSHUSH

Terasaka: Wow, what a pussy

Maehara: She managed to fucking knock out Nagisa, you would shit your pants if she targeted you

Nagisa: You still remember that?!?

Maehara: I almost lost a life then, okay?!?

Sugino: But you didn't

Midoriya: Hey Sugino!

Midoriya: Where'd you go?

Sugino: I was here the entire time?

Midoriya: You literally put a question mark through text. How does that work?

Nakamura: He's right, ya know

Sugino: ...

Chiba: ...

Hayami: ...

Nakamura: OH OH IS THIS A DOT DOT DOT CHAIN?

Nakamura: ...

Karma: ...

Sugino: ...?...

Nakamura: ...?...

Karma: ...?...

Karma: Damn it, how the hell do you keep texting before me?!?

Nakamura: Don't you worry, your red headedness

Karma: ? And?

Nakamura: ...

MIdoriya looked up from his texting, just in time to see Bakugou open the door. 

"Eh? What're you doing here?" Midoriya asked. Bakugou looked him directly in the eyes.

"Are you really Deku?"


End file.
